


Maple Syrup

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward First Times, Bunny!Matthew, Chocolate Sauce, Chubby Canada, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Canada - Freeform, Female Prussia - Freeform, Fingerfucking, Frotting, Incubus Prussia, M/M, Mountie Roleplay, Nyotalia, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Restraints, Roleplay, Spanking, Teenagers, Top!Canada, Vibrators, Wolf!Prussia, bottom!prussia, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various smut one-shots about my favorite ship.<br/>Requests are wanted and repeats are fine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for any requests for this so just leave a comment and I'll get to it asap.

“Oh, Daddy, please!” Matthew cried out as his hands clawed their way down Gilbert’s back.

It took a moment for both of them to process what he had just yelled out, both too caught up in ecstasy for a second or two.

Staring down at his lover, Gilbert paused his actions while ignoring the stirring in his cock at being called something like that. “What did you just call me?”

Realization hitting him, Matthew’s hand immediately covered his burning face. He gave a lengthy groan as he tried to think of an excuse. Or anything that could let him time travel.

“G-Gil! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say anything like that I just really got into thi-”

Licking his lips, he listened to his boyfriend for only a moment before Gilbert decided to prevent him from being too embarrassed. “I liked it.”

Matthew peeked from in between his fingers. “What?”

“Yeah, um, I liked it.” Well, he wasn’t sure if he liked it as strongly as Matthew, but at least he learned a little more about his surprisingly kinky boyfriend. “I think it’s really sexy when you call me that.” He gently moved around, trying to get some type of momentum back. “Really turns me on.”

“R-Really?” He lowered his hands from his face, even wrapping them around Gilbert’s shoulders. “You don’t think it… it’s weird?”

It broke Gilbert’s heart a little that his own boyfriend would be this ashamed of something so small like this. Whatever, now he knew that tonight he would do all he could until Matthew completely embraced this. “I loved it, babe. Fuck,” He thrust a little harsher before hearing Matthew’s voice hitch a little. “It turned me on like crazy.” He leaned down and nipped his neck and shoulders. “Why don’t you continue, huh?” So far, so good.

“Oh, well, I don’t know. It kinda came out of nowhere…” He whined a little as he felt teeth nibble and leave a few hickies.

“C’mon, Liebling, I thought you liked it.” He kissed him gently. “You know your voice turns me on like crazy.”

“B-but, um…” 

Time for some desperate measures. He stopped moving completely, and leaned back a little. After Matthew whined at the loss of movement, Gilbert smirked in only the slightest bit. “How ‘bout you tell me what you want then.”

“Gil! I just wan-”

“Oh, but I didn’t think that was my name.” He lightly traced over his arms before going to his soft hips and stomach.

“I… um…” Matthew swallowed harshly. The gentle hands around his body felt nice, but they weren’t enough. “Um… sorry, Daddy…” He felt a shiver go through his body. "I just wanted..."

Damn, this felt kinda good actually. He leaned down and whispered into Matthew’s ear. “Yes?” He gently licked at the shell of his ear. “And remember to use your manners.”

Matthew mewled at the sensations and sound. “Touch me, Daddy.” He paused before opening his eyes and looking up at Gilbert. “Please?”

Now it was Gilbert’s turn to feel his cock twitch at the sight of Matthew beginning to beg. “No problem, Liebling.” 

He began thrusting, doing his best to angle himself in the best way possible. They had been close from the beginning so it was no surprise that he could feel Matthew tightening up around him. Picking up his speed he could hear Matthew scream out as he came.

“Fuck, Daddy!” A flash of white was all he saw as he felt ecstasy take over.

Gilbert came inside of him quickly. This little kink was beginning to take his toll on him, too.

They remained like that: Gilbert inside of Matthew as they regained their breath, but then Matthew spoke up.

With a little more confidence, he flipped them around and straddled Gilbert’s hips. “Can we go again, Daddy?”

Gilbert growled as he felt Matthew grind down on him. “Only if you’ve been good.”


	2. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine my surprise when I got this request on my tumblr! They asked for something with food, and with valentine's day having been only a few days away when I'd first read the request, I figured why not! Sorry for not posting sooner though. If you have a request make sure to comment or even shoot an ask to my tumblr Valzilla!

They were making a huge mess at this point. But honestly, who cared?

The only thing either of them could concentrate on was the dripping, melting chocolate on their bodies. Matthew dipping a finger in a bowl nearby and dragging it across Gilbert’s muscles while the albino himself pulled out the wooden spoon and drizzled it all over the creamy skin he loved to nibble on. With his blond hair surrounded him as he laid on back atop their kitchen table, his thighs twitching and toes clenching as Gilbert’s tongue delved down to clean up some chocolate that had trailed too low down his hips, his mouth couldn’t find words as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Gilbert simply couldn’t believe his own innocent suggestion turned out this way at Matthew’s own desire. All they really planned to do was make something with the abundance of chocolate left in the house. They goofed around and Gilbert had spread chocolate on Matthew’s cheek to kiss and lick it off, but by his own surprise, the blond retaliated by dipping one Gilbert’s fingers in the melted chocolate and sucking it off as slowly as he could have managed. Once the show was over it all went quickly from there as clothes were torn off and hot skin met a cold counter and then a colder kitchen table.

Matthew was in bliss, something about the sweet treat giving him a more… sensual feeling, but he knew he could step it up. Before he could reach his happy ending he instead tugged Gilbert’s head up a bit by grabbing locks of silver to grab his attention. Seeing his flushed face, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the bits of chocolate dripping off his cheeks, but as his eyes went lower he stopped laughing. He chewed on his bottom lip and gave Gilbert a sultry look before pulling him close and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Using his strength he was able to flip them on the table so that he could straddle Gilbert’s hips, his perky ass grinding up on his swollen erection. Honestly, just grinding up against the fleshy rod was incredibly satisfying. Just by watching the faces Gilbert would make and the sounds he tried to hold back because he was under Matthew’s actions gave him a drunk sense of power. He grinded up against it a bit more before moving on to the next step in his plan.

Leaning down he licked off whatever chocolate remained that he left on his pale body as he trailed down his pecs and abdomen. Whoever said losing a country made you weak honestly had never seen Gilbert’s body. A shiver went down his spine as he thought of the strength he truly had but rarely showed. Doing his best to drag his attention back to what’s important, he grabbed the nearby bowl of chocolate as he headed South. Face to face with his hot, fat cock, Matthew licked his lips in astonishment and excitement. He hovered over it, his tepid breath enough to make Gilbert’s muscles quiver. As an experiment he stuck out his tongue and licked from the base to the head with the tip of his tongue. Languidly licking up and down he could hear Gilbert murmuring to Matthew filthy things in German as the words escaped his mouth.

His hands gripped onto locks of hair as he kept Matthew’s head by his erection, but with the way he seemed to be enjoying giving the blowjob, he didn’t have to worry about relief. Imagine his surprise when Matthew gets back up and leans across the table. As he watches Matthew lean over him beyond his head he starts to kiss and lick his chest.

Doing his best to ignore the lovely sensations on his chest, Matthew reached a little farther and grabbed the small bowl of still warm chocolate. Moving quickly and getting back into position, he heard a small gasp escape his boyfriend as he drizzle the chocolate onto his erection. Licking his lips with a smile he leaned back down and enveloped his dick with warmth as he used his tongue to lick the underside. 

Little bits of drool began to dribble down Gilbert's erection as Matthew continued to suckle. He watched as his head moved back and forth, nearly all remnants of chocolate already gone. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he watched Matthew move his head back and forth, eventually stopping at the head to swirl his tongue around the pink tip while happily swallowing any precum that came out. 

The sensation of pleasure was growing and soon it would becoming overwhelming for him, but he wanted to pleasure his boyfriend as well. 

He tugged gently on a few tufts of hair to warn Matthew. “C’mon… shit… I’m really close… Oh, fuck!” He bit down on his cheek when Matthew upped the ante and started to massage his balls with the palm of one of his hands, gently squeezing and playing with them without losing any rhythm. “Shit, Matthew! Oh my god…” The fire building up inside of him was becoming unbearable.

“Ah, fuck!” Pushing Matthew’s head back, Gilbert came quickly.

Matthew left his mouth agape as his boyfriend came quicker than either of them could’ve expected. Spurts of white covered his face but instead of completely wiping it off he stared down at Gilbert as he licked away what he could. He kept one hand on Gilbert’s chest to keep him laying on the table while he climbed on top of him, his own erection dripping with his lust. He sucked on one of his fingers to clean it off as he sat on his chest, trailing a hand down his own body without any patterns as he watched Gilbert pant and try to regain his breath.

He hummed to himself, beginning to wipe off any cum left on his face. “Gil…? It’d be nice if I got a turn again…” He groaned and whispered little words in French when he felt a hand grope one of his cheeks.

Gilbert motion towards his head. “Of course, babe. Wouldn’t want anything else.”


	3. Aphrodisiacs, Restrained Movement, and Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so my chapter titles will be pretty straightforward just for ease of navigation. I got a request and tbh I absolutely loved it! Please don't hesitate to send me some of your more specific kinks or requests because I really would like to improve my writing and stuff like this is what really helps me out! This requests asked for Matthew to have taken an aphrodisiac while having vibrators in him and being tied up while Gilbert ravishes him. I hope you like this!

“O-Oh god, Gilbert! Please!”

Drool was beginning to drip down the side of Matthew’s mouth. His eyes were scrunched up in bliss while his eyebrows furrowed together. His hands and arms were struggling as they tried to reach out to touch himself despite his wrists being tied together and then tied to his bedpost. His legs were free to move around but they couldn’t do very much when it came to taking care of his throbbing erection. He could still feel the rather large vibrator inside of him and the small one still attached to his dick. Not to mention the fact that the aphrodisiac he’d shared with Gilbert was a lot stronger than he had imagined and had already helped him go through a few orgasms already.

He whimpered as his hard on continued to feel nearly unbearable while Gilbert simply sat next to him with a controller in each hand as he altered the power of each vibrator. If one was weakened, the other was made stronger. His thighs quivered and the knot in his lower body felt like it could snap at any moment. Again.

Meanwhile Gilbert simply watched in joy as he sat on the bed while watching his boyfriend squirm in pleasure. He couldn’t help but be a little sadistic as Matthew kept the sexiest expression on him. If his eyes weren’t closed then he would look at Gilbert with hazy eyes glazed over with lust while he chewed on his lower lip to keep himself from begging anymore than he already had. 

Licking his lips, Gilbert let one hand release a controller and instead travel over to his throbbing erection. He let his hand linger there as he slowly stroked himself, careful to not reach his happy ending so soon. Instead he continued to savor the moans and groans coming out of his normally soft spoken boyfriend. 

Matthew turned his head and released his lower lip. “Please Gil! Ah, j-just to-oh!”

He smirked in return. “What was that?” He hadn’t realised his hand sped up a bit.

The blush on his face increased in hue, even traveling down to his neck. “Just touch me! Please!” He let out a languid moan when he reached a dry orgasm, his erection still not satisfied. 

Gilbert clicked his tongue, feigning thought. “Hmmm…” He leaned over and lowered himself. “Why not?” He gave a wicked grin that made Matthew whimper once more. 

He leaned down and gave Matthew a deep kiss. His tongue immediately dove in without any resistance as his boyfriend allowed him to take full control. Practically sucking on his tongue he moved to suck and nibble on his lips. Moving back he watched as Matthew struggled to regain his breath, his chest heaving up and down. Taking the opportunity he went straight for his chest as Gilbert began to suckle on his already sensitive nipples. Nibbling on the perky nubs he could hear Matthew’s melodious moan out, the aphrodisiac making him incredibly sensitive to any and all sensations. 

“Mmm… Giiil!” His voice drawled out his boyfriend’s name, the single syllable lasting long enough for his arousal to be heard. 

It was clear that Matthew was becoming desperate and who was Gil to deny him any pleasure?

Moving a hand lower while he kept his mouth preoccupied, Gilbert’s removed the small vibrator and instead replaced it with his hand. Matthew didn’t hesitate in bucking his hips against his hand as skilled fingers decided to move even farther and pull the other vibrator out of him to replace it with a few fingers to stretch him out a bit more. 

Preparing him for the rather desirable girth that left Matthew salivating just at the thought, Gilbert got up onto his haunches and spread Matthew’s legs. He was practically trembling in excitement as Gilbert prepared himself, his large hard on more than ready to be enveloped in a well known heat. 

In one quick movement Gilbert slid inside of his boyfriend and Matthew didn’t hesitate to scream out his name when he came again. Most of his stomach was covered with come that was coming out of his still hard penis and from previous orgasms but he was still unsatisfied! His thoughts were hazy from the drug but he was coherent enough to know what he could do to get a little closer to satisfaction. 

“Oh, fuck!” 

Gilbert chewed on his lower lip as Matthew wrapped his long legs around his hips and began to thrust himself as best he could on his cock. Matthew mewled out in pleasure when Gilbert began to ram into him without much of a rhythm at all. They were both too focused on pleasure to concentrate on anything else as their bedroom was filled with the scent of sex and their moans of pleasure.

The warmth building up inside both of them was coming on quickly as the aphrodisiac worked it’s magic. In only a few more thrusts Matthew came with a scream again, his come even spurting a bit on his cheeks. Gilbert in turn took his dick out and came on Matthew, effectively covering with him with his own spunk. 

While out of breath, Gilbert leaned over and untied Matthew from the bedpost, ignoring the vibrators he heard fall off the bed and on to the floor. He hadn’t realized both of them were still hard until Matthew flipped him over and began to ride him to reach ecstasy.


	4. Omega!Bunny!Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title states, I was requested to write a story with Matthew with bunny ears while being an omega in heat! I really need to practice my omega stories and animal themed ones so if there's something more specific you guys would like to see, make sure to shoot me a comment! I'll make sure to at least check it out. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> (and yeah, I really like wolf gilbert///)

Matthew ran from place to place. Er, hopped from place to place to be more exact. His soft bunny ears that usually sagged over the sides of his face instead were stiff and perky as they twitched at the slightest sound while the small tuft of fur he could call a tail continued to quiver. He nibbled on his lower lip as he rushed out of the meeting room and struggled to remember where exactly his hotel room key was located, or more importantly, where the key to it was. 

Once he found an elevator he pressed a button to call for it, hoping it would be a quick trip. Hopping from side to side, he waited for the elevator to come down to the main floor. 

Once the door opened up he rushed inside as he hugged his briefcase, nearly running into Antonio’s bull horns if Katyusha’s cowbell hadn’t rung loud enough to alert him of his surroundings. After apologizing, they both waved him goodbye as he stood in the elevator by himself.

He pressed the a random floor’s button as a time saver while he continued to search his briefcase for his room key. Arriving to the random floor he moved out of the way to let Kiku get to his own floor, helping him out as well when his tanooki tail almost got trapped in between the doors.

Trying to keep a whimper to himself, he became desperate as his hotel key appeared to be missing. Horror stories of soon to be heats in the middle of the hotel hallway began to arise in his mind. Soon all of the nations would be talking behind his back about how they heard him begging to be fucked because he was so desperate! He knew he wanted attention but he never wanted for it to be like this!

He went to his second plan, quickly dialing one of his speed numbers as he paced back and forth in front of the elevator door. 

“Hallo?” The voice on the other side of the phone sounded gruff and Matthew did his best to not give a little groan at how he sounded.

“Gil! Are you in your hotel room right now!?” 

“What? Yeah? Fifth floor, room 23. Knock if you’re coming over.” He sounded as if he’d woken up from a nap. 

“Thank you so much! Bye!”

“Hold up, wai-”

Hanging up on him, Matthew quickly slammed the elevator key and breathed a sigh of relief when it arrived nearly immediately. Getting in he pressed the ‘5’ button and started to press the ‘close’ button impatiently as he pressed his thighs against each other while watching the black screen change numbers as they passed numeral floors. 

Once the doors opened he started speed walking to find Gilbert’s room. After finding it he knocked on it quickly, his cheeks beginning to fluster and a familiar wetness beginning to grow once he could smell Gilbert walking to the door.

Opening it up wide, before Gilbert could even greet him, he was tackled by Matthew who immediately started to kiss him and strip himself of his suit.

Trying his best to stand up, Gilbert struggled to balance Matthew (who decided to wrap his legs around his waist and stay there) while shutting and locking his hotel door. Getting to his bed, he did his best not to run into anything or trip and fall despite how difficult it was with a bunny in heat nibbling on his neck and whispering obscene things in his ear. Walking backwards he felt the bed hit the back of his knees so he turned around and dropped Matthew onto the bed. 

Once Matthew hit the bed, he immediately started to disrobe himself. Unbuttoning his shirt and zipping off his pants while he shucked off his shoes, he watched as Gilbert’s wolf ears pointed themselves while his breath grew ragged all the while still standing in front of the bed as if he had no idea what to do. All that was left was his boxer briefs and he didn’t hesitate to slide those off immediately, his skin shivering once the cold air hit him and his slick began to leave his body with ease; a wet patch already growing on the sheets beneath him. He noticed Gilbert sporting a large tent in his boxers and found himself drooling at just the thought of it.

Matthew grabbed a thigh in each hand and spread his legs, his body demanding a knot and the feeling of being bred. 

This immediately pulled Gilbert out of his fog and brought his attention to more important matters. As he pushed Matthew down his body began to release pheromones stating his dominance as if the bites he left all over the bunny’s body weren’t enough to prove it. He didn’t bother taking the time to be gentle and soft, that could be done after their first knot because he knew that otherwise Matthew wouldn’t be satisfied. His hard cock rutted against Matthew’s slick, his boxer's becoming too wet for his liking. 

He let a hand trail down to the hard erection Matthew sported. As he slowly jacked him off, his mouth trailed all over his body. Biting hard on the junction between his neck and shoulders, he heard his bunny cry out and come in his hand. Looking down at him he found himself almost mesmerized by the wanton look on his face: the swollen lips, his blushing cheeks, and that lustful look from his glazed over eyes. He wanted it all and more. 

Gilbert could feel his tail swish back and forth behind him as he grew more excited at the idea of mounting his boyfriend. In one swift movement he stripped himself of his boxers, his only clothing, before flipping Matthew on his stomach. It seemed that the bunny took the hint because he immediately got on his knees and let two hands separate those plump cheeks of his to present himself. His body smelled of submission and he showed it with the way he started to whimper.

“Gil… please…” He wiggled his ass a bit.

The wolf in turn growled and gave his ass a slap to watch it jiggle before ramming himself in. 

“Ooh! Gil!” Matthew cried out, his body trembling in pleasure as he started to move himself back and forth to start a rhythm. 

Getting in tune, Gilbert fucked him without hesitation. His body felt so incredibly amazing, the slick making him absolutely smooth while his body remained deliciously tight. His knot was beginning to grow and he could feel it as he moved quicker and quicker. Matthew didn’t seem to oblige because he only moaned louder and louder as if he wasn’t aware of how thin the walls were. He seemed more concentrated on reaching a full orgasm. 

Matthew’s ears were pointed and stiff while his soft and fluffy tail twitched and he came once more, screaming out Gilbert’s name in the process. His ears sagged to cover the sides of his face once he’d reached ecstasy. His slicked flowed out of his body and poured down his thighs before landing on the bedding. 

Hearing his name called out, Gilbert fucked him harder. His hips thrust back and forth quicker and quicker. Once, twice, and he came. He felt his knot expand and lock him inside of Matthew, filling him up with cum before it would get ready for a week’s worth of sex. 

Doing his best, Gilbert slowly maneuvered the two of them onto their sides, taking care of Matthew’s growing belly. Sighing, he snuggled up to Matthew. He knew that the two of them would need to call in to skip the rest of the meetings planned for their stay, not to mention this moment of calm wouldn’t last for very long before Matthew demanded to be fucked again, but for the moment all he could do was mentally prepare himself so that he and his boyfriend could “fuck like rabbits” for the rest of the week.


	5. Chubby Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request sent to my tumblr asking for me to write something with a chubbier Canada in replacement of the usual tall, lanky one written in the usual fanfic. Honestly, I've been secretly waiting for this request because I have a personal headcanon of him being more bottom heavy but for this short little story I went with him being generally all-around pudgy.
> 
> If you guys have any request please dont feel like you need to hold back! I need more practice so if you want to send in one of your more intense ideas or simply want me to remake a chapter and write it better, just ask! If anything you can also send requests through my tumblr Valzilla

Matthew sighed sleepily as he shifted a little to be more comfortable on his couch. Gilbert was behind him too busy rubbing his tummy to pay attention. He continued to feel rough, calloused hands trail indistinct patterns all over his soft stomach while the bottom of his oversized hoodie still covered him including Gilbert’s hand.

He shifted a little more, finally able to get comfortable position while they stayed in a spooning position. He’d spent most of his time watching the television side ways and honestly the gentle rubs were starting to make him feel sleepy. He purred a little at the gentle sensations, closing his eyes to bask in the pleasant mood.

In the meantime Gilbert was in absolute heaven. In all honestly, he rather liked Matthew with such a plump look, he always appeared so happy, healthy, and… well, well-fed. It was something he always was pleased to see, especially after knowing what it could be like to go days or weeks without food. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend’s plump cheek as he continued to rub his stomach absentmindedly.

He eventually closed his eyes, too. Then their timer in the kitchen rang. He watched Matthew sigh and get up off the couch to head to their oven. Gilbert may had even given a glance or two to that very, very lovely ass of his. Resting for only a moment he got up and followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, watching him bend down to take something out of the oven. He licked his lips and walked up behind him to wrap his arms around his hips, hearing a little noise out of surprise. 

He kissed him on his cheek. “What’cha got there?” He peered over his shoulder and found a cake still cooling in it’s pan. 

“It’s a recipe for a dessert that Francis gave me. He said I used to eat it all the time when I was younger so I thought I would try to make it this time.” He pulled off his oven mitts and turned around, still in Gilbert’s grasp. “Wanna try some?”

“If you made it, I know it’ll taste good, Birdie.” He kissed him again.

“Alright, but after dinner ‘course.” He spoke quickly while trying to hide his blushing face. 

…

It was already way past dinner and they’d gotten far into the evening, both of them already ready for bed. Gilbert was goofing off with his phone as he waited for Matthew to come back to the bed for them to spend (even more) time together. Hearing the door creak open he moved his phone away to find an embarrassed Matthew with a very generous slice of cake on a plate. Two forks accompanied, too. 

His eyes followed Matthew’s hips sway as he found a place beside Gilbert on the bed, he found a piece on a fork being offered to him. Smiling, he let Matthew feed him the small piece. Chewing, he immediately remembered why he didn’t eat sweets very often and why Matthew loved them. Doing his best, he tried to smile as sincerely as he could manage while Matthew looked at him with bright eyes. 

He swallowed harshly. “It’s awesome, Birdie!” He glanced down at the plate. “You and Francis are all about sweet things, huh?”

Matthew nodded and he fed himself a bite or two. He sliced another piece and held it up for Gilbert. “Want another bite?”

“U-um… how about you take it. I, um, I know how much you like it so…” Maybe he sounded believable?

“Are you sure? I mean, if you like it too then I shouldn’t be hoarding it.” He pouted a little, refusing to move the fork away. 

Grabbing the fork, Gilbert decided to feed him instead. “Of course, Birdie. Just open wide!” 

Without argument, Matthew opened his mouth and ate with pleasure. Gilbert handed back the fork and watched as his adorable boyfriend ate with bliss. His mouth felt dry when he saw Matthew languidly lick the frosting off the fork and then off his cheek. Gilbert tried to focus on his phone instead but when he heard Matthew moan a little in pleasure at the taste, he gripped the bedsheets to attempt to control himself.

He leaned down and kissed Matthew.

He was never very good at self control. 

Licking Matthew’s lips for entrance and letting himself delve into his mouth, he tasted so vaguely sweet that Gilbert felt himself starting to love sweet things if it would always taste like his boyfriend. Moaning into the kiss, Matthew wrapped an arm around Gilbert’s neck, dropping the newly cleaned fork while his other struggled to keep the plate balanced. 

Noticing his struggle, Gilbert grabbed the cake out of his hand and separated from him slightly out of breath. He saw Matthew with blushing cheeks as he tried to regain his breath from such a deep kiss. Before either could regain their breathing completely, Gilbert set the plate aside and started kissing Matthew again, doing his best to deepen the kiss even more. 

As they started to remove clothing, leaving Matthew completely naked while Gilbert kept on his sweatpants, Gilbert’s hands lingered all over Matthew’s body. Kissing his neck, Gilbert’s hands traveled down to the Canadian’s nipples (and soft and supple chest) to squeeze to his heart’s desire. Stimulating them, originally being inverted, they showed themselves and perked up enough to draw a mouth to them for them to be suckled. Matthew’s chewed on his plump lower lip as Gilbert nibbled and bit down on his nipples, his breath heavy and occasional groans escaping his lips. 

Then Gilbert went lower and sucked on little sections of Matthew’s soft stomach. It rested slightly on his thighs as his boyfriend licked and practically devoured him. Gilbert gave a bite to the side of his pudgy hip, feeling Matthew’s body quiver underneath him as he got up while only one hand went South. Stroking his body, he basked in the absolutely gorgeous sounds of pleasure his boyfriend made. As he stroked and massaged, his eyes went to the abandoned cake on his bed side desk. Dragging the plate closer to him, he grabbed a piece with his hand while Matthew was distracted. 

Leaning down, he whispered in Matthew’s ear. “Time to open up wide.”

Matthew opened his glazed over eyes, surprised to find the piece of cake coming closer and closer. His mouth was already open from his moans, but he opened it up just a little more to happily close it on Gilbert’s fingers. He took the time to lavish the three digits that were in his mouth one at a time. Letting his tongue drag over each one and separate them only to suck on them immediately after, and when Gilbert’s grasp tightened a little he knew he was doing something right. Letting go of his fingers, a thin trail of spit followed before breaking off as he picked off another piece of the cake to repeat the process. 

As Gilbert continued to feed Matthew he noticed how needy he was becoming. Each little flick of his wrist made Matthew whimper and grab onto the bedsheet below him even tighter. He squirmed on the bed, the sheets below him becoming a crumpled up mess as he gripped them tighter and tighter. Eventually the tension in his lower belly snapped and he came with a pleasured cry.

“Gilbert!” His eyes watered up while his vision became hazy for only a moment before he could notice the tent that his boyfriend sported.

As Gilbert busied himself with wiping off his hand with a nearby napkin, he hadn’t noticed Matthew moving until it was too late.

“Oh, fuck!”

He hissed out a reaction as his sweats were dragged low and Matthew had decided to envelope his cock with his soft, supple chest. Looking down he couldn’t believe the sight as Matthew held his chest in two hands to make sure they stayed in place as he moved his body up and down, his mouth also keeping a secure spot on the tip of his dick.

The surprising boob job was definitely working, if the way Gil grabbed the sheets and Matthew’s golden locks were any way to tell. When he saw and felt Matthew swallow his cock until it reached the back of his neck, Gilbert felt as if he was in pure bliss, but then when Matthew swirled his tongue to the best of his ability with his mouth having to open to wide and damn, did that do the trick for Gilbert.

It only took a few moments more to get him to come almost embarrassingly quickly. He tried to regain his breath as Matthew licked away the cum dribbling out of his mouth and down his chin, momentarily forgetting about what fell onto his chest, although the sight that Gilbert saw was enough to get him feeling an on coming erection again. He leaned down and kissed Matthew, ignoring the taste of his own cum as he moved him on of himself to let Matthew straddle him.

He sighed with a chuckle when they parted. “That was new.”

Matthew blushed, moving some locks out of his face as he looked away.

“Why don’t you show me some other moves you’ve got hidden?” He teased as he chuckled a little more, pleased with the reaction he received.

Then he almost yelped when Matthew, with a very flustered face, pushed him onto his back and started to grind down.


	6. Nervous First Time, Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd wanted to put this up yesterday for Mattie's birthday but i suppose better late than never...
> 
> Here's a request from a lovely person (who i hope feels better after having gotten their wisdom tooth out) who requested younger prucan with them awkwardly trying to have sex or do something sexual with each other for the first time. I do hope I did ok with this since I've never written younger characters before///
> 
> If you have any requests please comment below! I would love to try them out (especially kinkier things since i need practice with less vanilla topics)!

Sliding up his bedroom window, Matthew whispered harshly to Gilbert. “What are you doing here!?”

Gilbert, sitting calmly on a tree branch next to his bedroom, only smiled widely. “I’m here because it’s your birthday!”

Glancing over to his desktop clock, Matthew checked the time. It was midnight on the dot. “Gil, we’re not celebrating it until later! A lot later!”

Scooting closer to the window, Gilbert leaned over and dangled a small box in front of his boyfriend’s face. “But then you won’t know what I got you.” He singsonged.

Matthew nibbled on his lower lip in thought.

Glancing over at Gilbert, he couldn’t help but feel giddy knowing he was just as excited to celebrate his birthday and Matthew himself was.

Shifting from one foot to the other, he quickly nodded and stepped to the side. “Don’t make any noise!” 

“Score!” Matthew shushed him. He became flustered and whispered. “I, I mean, score!”

Sliding into the bedroom and off of the tree branch, he landed on his own two feet. Gently placing the small box on the bedside table, Gilbert immediately walked up to Matthew and dipped him for a kiss. Letting it last for only a few moments, they separated slowly. With Matthew still looking up at Gilbert, he felt absolutely in love (despite him also knowing how ridiculous that was for someone his age).

Gilbert in the meanwhile was taken aback by how gorgeous Matthew looked to him. The room was dark but the window was still open and as the moonlight seeped through the room, Gilbert swore he could’ve seen constellations in Matthew’s eyes. Taking the chance, he leaned down for one more kiss before placing him back on his feet.

With a shy smile, Matthew walked over to his bed and sat down. Blushing, he pat a spot next to him on his bed. Taking the hint, Gilbert grabbed the box off the table and took off the backpack he had on before sitting next to him. 

Opening the small box, he revealed a red velvet cupcake. “Happy birthday, Vogelchen.” He kissed Matthew’s cheek.

“Oh, Gil…” He gave him a peck on his lips. “How’d you know this was my favorite flavor?” He swiped a bit of frosting on his finger to suck it off.

“Well, when you’ve been dating someone for over a year you learn things about them. Well, if you’re as awesome as me that is.” He leaned over and grabbed his backpack. “I also got you this!” 

Matthew couldn’t help but gasp when Gilbert took a large stuffed polar bear out if his backpack. “Pooh-bear!” He grabbed the bear only to end up hugging it tightly. “I love it!” He tried to keep his voice to a whisper. 

Gilbert blushed when Matthew used his nickname, but felt happy when Matthew showed how much he loved the present. Placing the cupcake and bear to the side, he scoot in closer to his boyfriend after sliding an arm around his waist. “Happy birthday.” He kissed his cheek.

“I-It means a lot that you wanted to celebrate my birthday so early.” Matthew leaned against Gilbert, eventually moving so that he could sit on his lap. He gave Gilbert little pecks on his face, slightly trembling because of how nervous he was. “I-I love you.”

Gilbert didn’t think he could smile as widely as he was now. Wrapping his arms around Matthew’s waist, his hands trailed lower as their gentle kisses turned into a makeout session. They separated with heavy breaths. “I love you, too.” 

Matthew’s eyes watered with joy. Tilting his head up he returned to their kissing, wrapping his arms around Gilbert’s neck and shoulders. This was safe territory, comfortable and very well known. They went through it with ease and without hesitation. Then Gilbert’s hands grabbed and squeezed his ass. He choked out a moan in both surprise and pleasure. 

Gilbert whispered, obviously nervous. “A-Are you okay?” He slowly moved his hands back up. “W-We don’t have to go further if you don’t want to.”

Matthew shook his head quickly. “I, um, I liked it.” He whispered to Gilbert, his body trembling in excitement. “C-Can we go f-further?” 

“Um, yeah. Yeah, totally.” He gently moved Matthew to lay on his back. “Just, um, just tell me when you want to stop.” He swallowed harshly when Matthew looked up at him with doe eyes. “A-Anything at all, just tell me. I mean, i-if you’re too nervous or anything, then we can ju-”

Matthew leaned up to kiss him. “I’m nervous.” He pecked his cheek. “B-But I trust you.” He laid back down, bringing Gilbert with him.

Gilbert stuttered as he frantically searched his pockets and backpack. “I-I, um, I don’t have a condom with me.” He coughed as he tried to come up with a lame excuse. “I wasn’t prepared.” When he noticed the slight disappointment in Matthew’s face, he acted quickly. Letting his hands move under his boyfriend’s flannel pyjamas, he unbuttoned the shirt one by one. “I know what to do.”

Matthew only nodded his head as Gilbert undressed him, trying to hold back a moan when his nipples were toyed with. As Gilbert tweaked them and pinched them, Matthew felt his dick begin to grow hard. “G-Gil…!” He moaned out.

Gilbert kissed him. “Shh. We gotta stay quiet.” He began to kiss down Matthew’s body, trailing from his chest all the way down to below his belly button. “D-Do you wanna continue?”

Matthew nodded. “Yeah. I-I really wanna do this with you Gil.” 

Sitting up, Gilbert began to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Dragging them to his knees, the outline of his cock was easily seen through his boxers. Matthew hadn’t realized he’d licked his lips at the sight. 

Lifting up his hips, Matthew slid off his pants. Only wearing his briefs and his unbuttoned pyjamas shirt, he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous.

“R-Ready?” Gilbert gripped the elastic of his boxers.

“Y-yeah.” Matthew slowly slipped off his briefs as did Gilbert with his boxers.

They were silent as they looked at each other’s boners. Matthew noticed that Gilbert’s seemed to be thick and long (not that he minded), while Gilbert noticed Matthew’s was a deeper red and that he was cut unlike Gilbert.

Gilbert leaned down, accidently rubbing them together. They both groaned and moaned at the friction until they kissed once more. Delving his tongue, Gilbert tasted all of Matthew and soon began to yearn for more.

Leaning back, they rubbed their cocks together again. “D-Did you like that?” Gilbert slightly moved his hips, uncertain if should continue.

Nodding his head, Matthew whispered back. “Yeah… c-can you do that a-again?” He returned to kissing his boyfriend before he could feel any more embarrassed. 

As Matthew kissed Gilbert, he tried to muffle a moan when Gilbert grabbed both of their cocks and began to rub them together. Their precum had begun to mix, as did their spit, and Matthew felt absolute bliss with every twist of his wrist. He whispered to Gil, almost crying out his name if he hadn’t needed to be quiet. “Gil… Gil… oh god, Gil…!”

Pivoting his hips, moving them back and forth faster and faster, Gilbert knew neither of them would last long. Especially with the way Matthew was looking up at him: doe eyes full of lust, cheeks pink enough to see under the moonlight, and plump pink lips whispering out his name. Especially because of Matthew.

Gripping his plump hips, Gilbert rubbed their cock heads together. They were sandwiched between their stomachs, already slick with precum, and they felt ready to burst. 

Grabbing Gilbert’s head and kissing him, Matthew muffled his moan as he came all over their stomachs. Gilbert followed almost immediately afterwards.

With satisfaction lingering their words, Gilbert fell next to Matthew to immediately cuddle up to him. With him spooning the other, Gilbert realized he was still covered with as much cum as Matthew and was spreading it on his back. In realization of what they’d just done, he began to panic and search for something to wipe them off.

Coming up with a few tissues out of his backpack, he’d begun to clean up Matthew with a blush. After a few moments in silence, he spoke up. “Did… did you like it?” The unspoken ‘Was I good?’ lingered in the air.

Nodding, Matthew kissed his cheek again. “Yeah. Y-You were really good Gil.” He buttoned up his shirt, not even bothering to look for his pants. “I-It felt really good.”

“I guess you got three birthday presents from me then.” He chuckled when Matthew jokingly smacked his shoulder. “Un… Which present was your favorite?”

“The cupcake.” He hadn’t even taken a second to answer.

Sliding his boxers and jeans back up, Gilbert gasped in an exaggerated fashion. “Guess I should’ve waited until later to give you your presents then.”

Matthew chuckled. “I wish you could stay all night.”

Gilbert grabbed his backpack and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead before walking to the window. “I wish I could but I can’t let the ‘rents find out what we did. I wouldn’t be able to see you for a while.” He snickered to himself. “Or ever.”

Matthew sighed, getting up and out of his bed to follow Gilbert to the window. Watching his boyfriend get on the branch, he whispered to him. “Bye Pooh-bear. I’ll see you later.” He had a goofy smile as he waved him off. 

Sliding down the tree, Gilbert waved at Matthew. “Bye, Vogelchen!” He ran down the street with a grin on his face.

Returning to his bed, Matthew snuggled up to the polar bear plushie he was given. It smelled of Gilbert and Matthew took pleasure in that as he quickly drifted to sleep.


	7. Top!Matthew, Mountie Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaiting top!Matthew chapter that was requested way back when i first posted this story. I apologize for leaving it unpublished for so long but honestly I was stuck with how to end it since these chapters are just little snippets of what could've been larger stand alone stories. 
> 
> I do hope the requester likes this! (and again, I'm very sorry for not finishing sooner)
> 
> if you want to see more of this or have a request of your own, make sure to comment!

Someone knocked on their door. One knock with a pause, two knocks quickly.

They had decided for it to be their signal.

Heading towards the door, Gilbert had to admit his heart was pounding a bit and his hands were trembling a little. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before opening the front door. 

In front of him was Matthew. In a Mountie suit. 

Giving a glance up and down, Gilbert definitely knew that the suit was a very, very good way to bring definition to someone who usually hid themselves in too big clothing. From the tight black pants, the fitted red jacket, and even the leather boots, he would be lying if he said he didn’t get a little excited.

Matthew spoke, peering into their home as if he wasn’t the owner. “Hello, sir. I just wanted to check up on you since it is odd to find someone this deep in the mountains.”

A shiver went through Gilbert. Was his voice always that deep or was he just trying to play the role? At this point he honestly didn’t care.

He tried to collect himself. “No, I’ve been living here for a while, you must’ve just not noticed it before.” He moved to the side. “Would you like to come in for something to drink?”

Matthew took a step inside. “Thank you very much. I appreciate the offer.” He gave a polite smile, yet it didn’t hide the lust in his eyes. 

Doing his best not to focus on his urge to jump him, Gilbert started to walk to the kitchen. “Just follow me.”

Leading Matthew through his house, Gilbert walked in the kitchen and to the refrigerator. Leaning down to grab two bottles of beer, he let his Matthew get a good view of his ass before standing back up. Returning to Matthew, the both leaned against the kitchen counters, getting comfortable while Gilbert tried to think of a way to get this role play to move along. 

“So,” Gilbert commented to the side, “I’m guessing you get pretty busy roaming the woods, huh?”

Matthew smiled, taking a sip of his beer. “I suppose. I don’t have anyone to go home to, after all. So I get to spend more time with nature.”

“That’s a shame. Although, I’d love for you to visit more often.” Gilbert ‘accidentally’ let his empty hand fall onto Matthew’s thigh. “I would love to spend more time to…” He gently squeezed his thigh. “Get to know you.”

“Well,” Matthew tipped the brim of his hat and then grabbed Gilbert’s hip. “I think I could make that happen.” Moving quickly, he set his beer bottle down and trapped Gilbert between both of his arms.

Taking the not so subtle hint, Gilbert hopped onto the kitchen counter, more than willing to unbutton his skinny jeans. As Matthew attacked his neck with kisses before sucking on it, Gilbert tried to keep the role going. “D-Don’t you think you’ll get in trouble if you stay here too long?” He wrapped his arms around Matthew’s shoulders to keep him close. 

Leaning in close to his ear, Matthew whispered. “Then we should make this fast, huh?”

With a shiver going down his spine, Gilbert nodded. Shucking off his pants, he began to unzip and unbutton Matthew’s own. With a chuckle, Matthew shooed Gilbert’s hands away and undid his pants low enough to let them fall to his knees. Sucking Gilbert’s neck once more to leave a few more marks, he started to tug down both of their briefs. Once their erections were freed, Matthew didn’t hesitate to let a finger trail down to his boyfriend’s entrance.

He would never have imagined that Gilbert already prepared himself. Sliding in two fingers with ease, he moved them in a scissoring motion while letting his other hand move up and down Gilbert’s shaft.

With a moan, Gilbert drew his attention. “But… I d-oh!-n’t even know your name.” He bit down on his lip when Matthew hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Don’t worry about that.” He then nibbled on Gilbert’s ear as he slid in a third finger.

Feeling a chill go down his spine at the answer, Gilbert simply spread his legs wider before grabbing Matthew’s cock. Looking up at him with a smirk, Matthew quickly took the hint and began to line himself up with his entrance.

Immediately ramming himself in, Gilbert let out a loud and lengthy moan. With Gilbert’s arms and legs wrapped around his shoulders and hips, Matthew continued to pivot his hips. Moving them back and forth in quick succession, he let his boyfriend’s screams of pleasure guide him. As the hands on his back scratched him up, he could only smile to himself as he saw Gilbert unravel beneath him. 

Overcome with pleasure, Gilbert could only let his head fall back as the knot of pleasure in his stomach grew tighter and tighter with every thrust. Then Matthew hit his prostate and he couldn’t help but scream out his name in pleasure. “Oh my god, Matthew!”

With only a few more precise thrusts, Gilbert came all over his stomach and bits of his hiked up shirt. As he tried his best to regain his breath, he only barely realized Matthew was still thrusting inside of him and over stimulation was starting to kick in. 

“Oh, shit. Oh, fuck, fuck fuck. Matthew!” Gilbert gripped his shoulders tighter, the uniform’s epaulettes getting in the way.

With a grunt, Matthew sped up his movements. Everything about being inside of his boyfriend was pure bliss; from the way he tightened up to how hot everything felt. Matthew knew he wouldn’t last long either. Ramming into Gilbert’s prostate with precision he saw a dry orgasm rack through his before Matthew came inside of him. 

As they both tried to regain their breath, Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“So, when are you gonna visit me again?”


	8. Highschool AU, Accidental Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a quick one I whipped out at the thought of being caught over the school intercom getting nasty. Well, if it makes any readers worry less, their dean is HR and since Gil's brother is taking care of Feli, he has a soft spot for the German bros. They'll just get off with a warning, although the principle may not trust them with the morning announcements anymore. ;0
> 
> If you have any requests, make sure to comment! I'd love to try to write about what you guys want!

“Ah! Ah! Oh, Gil!” Matthew bounced on Gilbert’s lap, his soft blond hair bouncing with him at every shimmy and shake.

“Shit, Mattie.” Gilbert thrust his hips up to the best of his abilities despite him sitting in the blue, hard plastic seat.

In retrospect, having sex in the student office after having finished the morning announcements probably wasn’t the best decision in the world but damn did it feel great. Gilbert, in the back of his mind, knew the office door locked automatically at once a student left the room, but he couldn’t help but feel the rush of excitement at the idea of someone catching them thrilling him. To have a student or a teacher find the two of them in such a lewd position. The plastic of his seat may be hurting his ass but Gilbert knew it was worth it if it meant seeing his boyfriend coming undone from pleasure. 

Although, he also knew that he shouldn’t have been so easily tempted with how Matthew would keep bending over to organize and file papers in their cabinets. Then again, he was pretty sure that every time he dropped a paper or pen was an accident. Plus, he just looked so tantalizing sitting on top of his desk, his legs crossed while his plush thighs and ass pillowed below him as Gilbert spoke into the mic about the school’s announcements.

Matthew in the meantime, was too overwhelmed with pleasure to care about the possibility of someone finding them. It was still first period, which meant all students would be in their classrooms and they would have the student office by themselves for the entire hour. At the thought of their impromptu sex lasting longer, Matthew only bounced faster and deeper at the desperation for more ecstasy. 

“Oh, Gil! Please! More!” Matthew knew he was being whorishly loud, but considering the fact the announcements were made by the gym and first period physical education was done outside he knew that he wouldn’t be heard. “Harder! Harder!” Well, now he was completely letting his inhibitions take over.

With wide eyes, Gilbert stared at Matthew, his mouth agape. Now, he wasn’t one to complain about his precious boyfriend acting a little less prude than normal but this was definitely new. Smirking, he grabbed his boyfriend’s ass only to lift him up so he could be rammed on the cabinet desk. Fucking him on the table, Gilbert leaned down and could only speak dirty to him. “Aw, fuck. You really like that huh?” He groaned when Matthew dragged his nails against his back. “Shit, you really are just a dirty bitch, huh?” 

Matthew blushed more and more at every word, all of them sending shivers down his spine. Turning his head to the side, Gilbert immediately attacked it with kisses to create even more hickies. 

“Oooh, Giiil…! Oh my g- oh my god!” Matthew immediately shoved Gilbert off of him, ignoring the burning in his cock. He immediately turned the microphone on the table ‘off’ and started to pull his skinny jeans up from his ankles. 

“What? Birdie, what happened?” Gilbert worried for Matthew, hoping he hadn’t done anything to hurt him. Glancing down at the announcement microphone, he let out a string of profanities before looking the other way and finding a very angry principle and a few snickering student hall monitors behind him.

“Beilschmidt! I’m going to need for you and your... boyfriend to come down to my office immediately!” As he marched down the hall to exit the gym, the students trailing behind him continued to whisper and giggle at them. 

Accepting their defeat, and the fact that they had sex over the school intercom, they cleaned themselves as much as they could and headed to the principle and dean’s office, hoping their punishment wasn’t as bad as the two being heard moaning and groaning throughout the school’s speakers.


	9. Highschool AU, Spanking, Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Matthew's fault he and Alfred look nearly the same from behind! Here's a request from a very sweet person who was extremely patient for this request!
> 
> (I'm extremely low on inspiration due to school so please send me requests! The more specific the better!)

It all started with Matthew being mistaken for Alfred, a topic that already had Gilbert fuming at the mere thought of it. 

Their school's football game had been anticipated all month. To continue traditions, Gilbert gave Matthew one of his extra jerseys for good luck in hopes that his boyfriend would be cheering him on during the game. The game had started and ended with success (something that Gilbert knew from the moment Matthew kissed him for only a moment right before the start of the match), so the team had been busy celebrating in their locker room. 

Matthew had decided to join the team much later after the game in hopes that a few of them had already left or had at least calmed down a bit. But he still had on the oversized jersey. It wasn’t something Gilbert had been mad about. Nope. In fact, when he saw Matthew walking up to him he was elated to see the jersey still on his cute little body. 

What angered him was the fact that when he was walking up to Gilbert a few teammates confused him for Alfred and decided to celebrate their win by smacking his ass more than once. This ended up with Gilbert threatening more than one teammate and Matthew a flustered mess behind him.

Which was also what led to their current situation. 

With Gilbert having locked all exits and having told his coach to leave early in celebration of their winnings, to which he was given the keys and the advice to lock up before they left, Matthew had found himself nearly naked aside from the jersey reaching his mid-thigh. There was no chance of anyone who had already left barging in, but the sheer thought of being seen on school grounds was enough to get his blood rushing.

In front of him sat Gilbert on one of the benches, still fuming about the unwanted attention Matthew had gotten. His legs were spread, which his boyfriend had taken as a hint so that he would sit on his lap. Uncrossing his arms, Gilbert decided instead to try to calm down and admire his boyfriend instead. His hands started at his soft blond locks and soon headed downwards, trailing down his spine and landed at his perfectly delectable ass. The sounds Matthew made as Gilbert’s hands massaged and groped his plump cheeks weren’t half bad either.

Taking the risk, after Gilbert let go and started to simply trail around the edges of the jersey, Matthew spoke up. “Are you okay, Pooh-bear?” He bit down on his lower lip to supress a moan as when Gilbert gripped his thighs.

He sighed heavily before growling out his answer. “No.” 

Matthew felt a shiver go down his spine, his cock starting to spring to life.

“I just can’t believe those guys.” He continued, all the while continuing to massage and touch Matthew’s body. “First, the think you’re Alfred, which I can’t even believe since he left after the game to get down with Ivan, and then they think it’s okay to smack your ass right in front of me!” He growled. “You’re so sensitive that they got to hear you moan…”

Matthew tried to get out an apology out of habit. “G-Gil, I-I’m sorr-”

Gilbert instead cut him off by devouring him in a languid kiss. “I’m not mad at you, babe.” He kissed him again. “I’m mad at them. I’m the only one who should hear you moan.” 

Matthew’s cock was completely erect at that point. He was completely enjoying the possessive side of his boyfriend and he wasn’t complaining. 

Then things took a turn. 

“But, if you’re insisting that you should be punished for what happened,” He skillfully groped Matthew’s ass. “I wouldn’t oppose.” He hadn’t given Matthew a chance to answer before already barking out an order. “Lay down on my lap.” His words echoed against the tiled walls, sounding louder than they actually were. 

Matthew knew they weren’t in a situation that would harm him and Gilbert wasn’t one to do so either, but that still didn’t stop the shiver down his spine as his blood nearly ran cold. Nodding, he followed his orders.

Watching his boyfriend appear so submissive in such a situation almost made Gilbert chuckle, but he didn’t want to lose face now of all times. Clearing his throat, he spoke as his right hand began to gentle squeeze and caress his plump cheeks. “Do you know why we’re doing this, Matthew?”

He cried out when Gilbert squeezed him a little bit more as his left hand ran its fingers through his hair. “Ah… b-because…” He tried to think of an answer, a stroke of confidence going through him. “Because your friends can’t keep their hands off of what’s your’s.” He felt Gilbert spank his ass, already feeling his cheek heat up from the contact. “Oohh…!” He cried out, blushing when he heard his own wanton moan echo. 

“Close.” Gilbert leaned down to his ear, whispering. “You’re forgetting something, though.”

Before Matthew could wonder what he could mean, Gilbert’s hand began to almost relentlessly come down on him. He enunciated each word with a spank in between. “You forgot prancing around in here with that whorish look on your face.” He stopped for a moment to gently soothe and rub his cheeks.

Matthew cried out with spank, his body jittery with how his balls and cock would either rub against Gilbert’s leg or through the oversized jersey and against the cold plastic bench. His cock was burning, as was his face, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take before considering begging. 

Then Gilbert drew him from his thoughts. “Then again, you shouldn’t really be punished for any of this right? Afterall, it was my dumbass team mates that thought you were up for grabs.” He let his fingers begin to separate his ass cheeks, revealing his pretty pink pucker. He trailed around it, taking pleasure in teasing his adorable boyfriend even more. “I don’t think this was the right way to go about it. In fact, I think you should get a reward.” Reaching behind himself, Gilbert blindly reached into his backpack to eventual find a small bottle of lube and began to pour it in between his cheeks.

Trembling at the feeling of the cold lube running down his ass, Matthew couldn’t help but feel excited at what he knew was coming up. He panted when he felt Gilbert begin to slide in a finger to stretch him out. “Ohh, Gil…” He nearly grinded down on the bench when a second finger slipped inside. 

Watching his boyfriend unwind, Gilbert continued to talk as his fingers relentlessly pleased him. “You got harassed by those guys, and it’s not the first time this has happened,” He curled his fingers, “With everything you put up with, I think you deserve a little gift. Don’t you agree with me, Birdie?” He dug his fingers in deeper, smirking when Matthew cried out as he pushed against his prostate. 

“Yes! Yes! Oh, please! Gil…!” He effortlessly moaned. He no longer cared if anyone even had the possibility of hearing him if it meant him having his happy ending. Unconsciously, he started to shimmy his ass, trying to get the fingers even deeper inside of him. 

Ignoring his own burning lust, Gilbert instead focused on pleasing his boyfriend. Twisting and scissoring his fingers, he watched Matthew grow closer and closer to his orgasm. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. “C’mon, babe. Just unwind.” He licked the shell and his other hand began to twirl his curl between his fingers. 

Soon enough, the sensations of the fingers in his ass, the fabric against his cock, and the hot and heavy voice against his ear was too much to bear. He came with a cry as his spunk stained his jersey from the inside. “Ohhh…” He panted as he slowly came down from his high.

Ignoring the drying cum on the bench, Gibert sat his boyfriend up and on his lap to rest his forehead on his shoulder. He hands gently trailed random patterns on his back, tracing his spine on the occasion. “How you feelin’, Birdie?”

Gently kissing him for only a moment, Matthew returned with a lazy smile, hooded eyes, and an adorable blush. “Great…” He kissed his cheek, taking pleasure in the heat his boyfriend was giving off. As he shifted to get comfortable, he felt his erection poke his ass. “Oh, Gil!” His eyes widened with worry and embarrassment. “O-Oh Gil, I-I’m so sorry. I-I d-didn’t mean t-”

“No, Birdie.” He kissed him to stop him from babbling on any longer. “This is for you, okay? We have the rest of the day here and I want to give you something to remember.”

“Because the locker room is always romantic.” He lifted an eyebrow with a flirty smile.

Snickering, Gilbert grabbed him and lifted him up in a ‘wedding style’ before walking towards the showers. “Hey, you haven’t seen romantic till you spend some time in the showers getting whipped by towels.”

“Oooh, is that what’s waiting for me?” Matthew tried not to show how embarrassed he was at saying that.

Looking down at him, Gilbert snickered. “Maybe.” He continued his path to the showers, enjoying making his always adorable boyfriend blush brightly.


	10. Nyotalia, Vibrators, Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a request the I was super excited to do! I feel like it may be a little too short but I do hope it's not. As for the plot, I've come to realize that I really, really like Nyotalia and I'd love to get more requests on it some time! As for the two other requests, I'm still working on them so don't worry!

Julchen gently nibbled on the shell of Madeline’s ear before their waiter could return to get their drink orders. Madeline in the meantime did her best not to squirm as her girlfriend kindly ordered for her. Once the waiter left them at their booth in one of the more secluded areas of the restaurant, Madeline let out a deep breath once she’d stopped chewing on her lower lip.

With a smile, Julchen leaned in once more, letting one of her hands begin to leave feather-light touches against her upper thigh. She barely traced the edge of her skirt, teasing all the same. “I really like this place. It’s a good thing we took up Francine’s advice.” Sparking the conversation, she couldn’t help but admire how Madeline tried to join in.

“Y-Yeah. She said the f- ooh!” Chewing on her lower lip, she struggled not to cry out when Julchen brought her vibrator up a level. 

“Not to mention the amount of privacy.” She whispered against her ear, taking pleasure in watching her adorable girlfriend quiver in ecstasy. In retrospect, the amount of begging she’d done for this was completely worth it. “Be careful, our waiter is coming back, Birdie.” 

Trying to regain her composure despite the vibrator jammed inside of her at the perfect spot, she did her best to shyly smile to give the hint she wasn’t up for talking. Julchen, despite how much she liked to tease, ordered their food once more and the waiter left as quick as he’d come.

Whimpering as quietly as she could, Madeline leaned her head against Julchen’s shoulder. “J-Julchen…”

Gripping her thighs just a little tighter than before, she replied. “Yes?”

Ignoring the blush dusting her cheeks, Madeline tried to say what she wanted. “I-I… I w-want you…” Her nails dug into the leather booth seats when the vibrations patterns alternated.

“If you’re a good girl then you’ll get some dessert.” Gently pecking her lips, she had a wicked grin. “But, I do love spoiling you, Vogelchen.” 

True to her words, Julchen moved her hand a little higher up Madeline’s thigh. Effectively hiking up part of her skirt, she began to toy with the edge of her frilly, lace panties. She loved it when she wore lingerie. Letting her nails gently drag themselves, she went below the fabric. Trailing lower, past the small tuft of curly hair, her fingers separated Madeline's lips. Letting one move, it started to create circular patterns around her already aroused clit. 

Their lower bodies hidden by the large circular table and the dim lights of the restaurant, Julchen continued to please her girlfriend. Dragging two fingers across her plump labia, Madeline began to start spreading her legs as wide as she could without being seen. Practically biting down on one of her fingers, she tried not to moan as Julchen began to slip a finger or two into her as her thumb continued to swirl around her throbbing clit. Smirking, Julchen leaned in to kiss her cheek and neck as she whispered little thing, all the while hyper aware of the servers walking past their table without even paying attention to them.

“Don’t get too loud, baby. We don’t want for them to see you moanin’ out my name.” She sat back up when she noticed their waiter a distance away from them with a tray full of their orders. “Calm down, vogelchen.” She flicked the remote in her other hand to a lower volume.

Sighing in relief as well as frustration, Madeline nodded and tried to get herself to look less mussed. “O-Okay, Jully.” Her voice waivered as her body felt the pleasure from the small vibrator die down.

Accepting their food from their unsuspecting waiter, they began to eat. Then Madeline felt her vibrator speed up, pressing inside of her. Nearly dropping her fork, she glared at Julchen who seemed to be nearly laughing. Trying to regain her composure as she felt a familiar hand lead itself inside of her panties, she did her best to finish her meal before anything possibly embarrassing happened.

Soon enough the vibrator died down again, despite the stroking hand never leaving, to let her eat semi-comfortably. Happy with the moment of calm, she ate quickly, even starting up or adding on to a conversation on the occasion. Of course, she’d get distracted whenever the hand on her sex began to move again. Setting down her fork and knife, she’d finished her meal, as did Julchen, and the two simply waited for their waiter.

In the meantime, Julchen’s other hand had found it’s way to the remote once more. Slowly bringing up the power, she felt Madeline begin to quiver and shake around her again. The fingers she’d been using to gently stroke her were squeezed between her tight walls from arousal. If this kept up, even Julchen would begin to lose her self control. With the way Madeline looked at her with desperation, slightly mussed hair, and plump lips tightened to keep any sounds from escaping, she was very close to making them leave the restaurant.

Then the waiter returned.

Asking for a dessert to go, the moment the waiter left Julchen grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and, after bringing up her panties and pulling her skirt back down, the two quickly headed towards the single user bathroom.

Locking it from the inside, Julchen nearly immediately pushed Madeline against the tiled wall and attacked her lips and neck. As one hand rested and squeezed her large breasts over her bra, the other returned to what it had been busy doing. 

Madeline now completely felt lost in ecstasy. She no longer cared who heard her moan from outside the bathroom. All she cared about was the feeling of Julchen’s short hair in between her fingers as hickies grew on her skin and the burning desire in her soon grew to be nearly too much to bear. She spread her legs farther, a hand leaving the silver locks to find something to grip behind her, lest she fall. Her legs felt limp, her knees shaking as she watched Julchen lower herself enough to give a long lick to her aroused lips. 

Listening to Madeline cry out, this only encouraged Julchen even more. Licking, she even began to suck on her clit, swirling it with her tongue as she brought the vibrator up to it’s full power. With two fingers inside of her, she curled them, hitting exactly where she needed to.

The knot inside of her snapped, and Madeline squirted with a moan behind her hand. She tried to regain her breath, calming herself down as Julchen grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper to clean her up before they could return to their table. Pulling out the slickened vibrator with a blush, Julchen grabbed it from her to put it in a container inside her purse. In the meantime, Madeline slid her panties back in and fixed her skirt to make sure it wasn’t ruined in their sexscapade. Semi-satisfied with her not too ruffled pigtails, and after washing their hands, the two returned to their table hand in hand.

Sitting at the booth with a blush on her face, Madeline continued to hold her girlfriend’s hand as the waiter returned just in time with their to be eaten later dessert and their bill. As Julchen signed the receipt, she spoke aloud.

“We should do this again sometime. Don’t you think, Maddy?” Sliding the tip in between the book, she kissed her softly. She whispered with a smile. “Not to mention I’ve got a few plans for our dessert when we get home.”

Mewling at the thought of what was to come, Madeline could barely nod as a blush overtook her cheeks. “Y-Yeah. W-We should come back soon.”


	11. Nyotalia, Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so maybe I got too excited for this request since I'd finished it in less than a day, but... y'unno, more for you guys!
> 
> I'm still working on one or two request from here and since it's prucan week I might busy myself with a day or two for that, but I would still LOVE to get requests for this smutty series! The more practice the better! And I mean it, like, don't hold back.

Julchen groaned. She turned over, trying to scrounge up whatever bedsheets her girlfriend hadn’t hoarded throughout the night. Finding enough to keep her somewhat covered, she spooned Madeline as she wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to go back to sleep before the sun could rise any higher.

Digging a way into the crook of Madeline’s shoulder and neck, she heard a giggle.

“Jully… no… I’m ticklish there…!” She giggled some more before trying to scoot away from Julchen.

Before she could, Julchen simply tightened her grip around the soft waist before pulling her back, closer. They stayed spooning, Madeline slowly waking up as Julchen continued to let her closer handle travel along her smooth skin. Her fingertips gently grazed her plump hips before going underneath her large jersey, one that she’d ‘borrowed’ from Julchen, as they teasingly squeezed her stomach rolls before heading even further up and gently squeezing her large breast. 

“Aah…” Madeline quietly moaned, her body still as sensitive as ever.

Julchen chuckled, nipping her shoulder as she continued. Her fingers squeezed her large nipple, tugging and rolling. As Madeline slowly grew more and more aroused, Julchen shimmied one of her legs in between Madeline’s own, keeping her from closing her thighs tight. 

Leaning down, Julchen whispered into her ear as if someone else could hear. “God, Maddy, you’re just so beautiful.” She kissed her cheek before continuing. “Everything about you is so beautiful,” Her other hand, underneath both of them, found it’s way to accompany the other. “From your eyes to your lips, your smile, god, that smile of your’s.”

Madeline blushed, the words having more effect on her than she would’ve liked to have known. “Mhmm, Jul…” She groaned when her ample chest was played with, her nipples teased and rolled in between slender fingers. 

“The way you say my name drives me crazy.” Her hands began to go lower, gently squeezing her stomach. “Everything about you can be so cute.” She squeezed tighter to emphasize her words.

“Ah, Julchen, no, not there…” Madeline tried to move her girlfriend's hands away from her stomach. “I-It’s…”

“Cute? Amazing? One of the many, many things I love about you?” Julchen refused to move her hands.

“N-No… i-it’s ugl-”

“It’s beautiful.” Julchen cut her off. Her hands began to trail around her pudgy stomach, grabbing and squeezing rolls wherever they could be found. “Your body is so gorgeous that I can’t believe you can’t see it.” As the arm and hand underneath their bodies continued to touch whatever lovely skin she could, her other began to find it’s way underneath her frilly, lacy, panties. “You know what makes you look so cute and so sexy I can barely stand it? When you wear that lingerie you surprised me with on my birthday.” She nibbled her shoulder.

Madeline groaned as fingers played with the coarse patch of blonde hair. “Aah… B-But… when I sat on the bed y-you could see my tummy rolls…” She pouted, almost unwilling to let Julchen’s words coerce her, as well as trying not to let them turn her on any further than they already had.

“Are you kidding me?” Julchen leaned down to kiss her back, the hand underneath them returning to play with one of her breasts. “The way your thigh highs squeezed your legs and the way that cute little bra of yours barely covered you. I felt insane the moment I saw you.” She sucked on her neck, leaving newer traces of hickeys on top of those already fading. “The panties you wore were so cute, too.” Snapping the elastic of the one’s Madeline wore, her fingers returned to tracing the outline of her labia. “They had that little heart opening on the back and I got to get such an amazing view of your ass.” Her fingers gently dipped themselves inside of her, barely grazing her quivering walls. 

“Ohh, Julchen…” Madeline moaned as Julchen’s thumb swirled around her clitoris. Listening to her words pile up, one after another, endless compliments that made her heart swell and her thighs quiver, Madeline felt as if she would lose it. With her thighs spread apart and her chest toyed with all the while her back continued to be attacked with kisses, her mind felt like jelly. Her belly quivered as Julchen’s fingers found a way inside of her.

Curling her fingers, Julchen relished in Madeline’s mewls of pleasure. “And do you know how much I love your voice, Vogelchen?” This alone seemed to encourage Madeline to cry out just a little louder. “Every time I touch you and you cry out my name it makes me feel wild.” Pressing against her pelvis, she continued to curl her fingers, letting ecstasy take over her adorable girlfriend. “Say my name, Birdie.” She whispered, nibbling the lobe of her ear.

“Julchen! Julchen!” Her head thrust itself back as far as it could without hitting her girlfriend’s face. She repeated her name like a prayer, letting every sound stain her lips with pleasure. 

“C’mon, Maddy, relax.” She let her empty hand continue to play with the folds of her body. “Why don’t you just let go? The little sounds you make when you come are so adorable.”

Crying out, Madeline’s orgasmed felt like pure ecstasy. Crying out Julchen’s name, she covered her fingers until they were soaking wet like her panties. Clutching the sheets beneath her as she rode out her orgasm, Julchen kissed her plump lips.

Keeping their kiss simple, as to not overwhelm her girlfriend, Julchen smiled when Madeline turned over to face her. The gentle curls of her hair were mussed from sleeping, her blush stained her face, her jersey was hiked over her chest, and her panties stayed tugged down as her thighs remained slick. 

“God, do you know how much I love you?” Julchen kissed her again.

Madeline groaned in embarrassment, Julchen refusing to move her hands from her chest to let her tug her jersey back down. “Why didn’t we just go back to sleep…”

“Because seeing you in my clothes makes you look even sexier than you do already.” 

As shy as ever, Madeline smiled as she scooted closer to keep her head in between Julchen’s smaller breasts. There was a least one benefit to her girlfriend only wearing panties to bed. “We already went over that while you were feeling me up.”

Julchen laughed, “And I’ll prove it to you again like I just did if it means getting you to see how beautiful you are.” Madeline nuzzled deeper into her chest. “I mean it! If this,” Her empty hand grasped her plump, supple ass cheeks, “Is what it’ll take for you to get it. Then I’m more than willing to spend the entire day proving it to you.”

“Jully…” Madeline lifted her head to kiss her girlfriend. “I get it, I get it.” She let her hands run through Julchen’s pale, short, bed-head ridden hair. “Don’t you think you deserve a turn?”

“We aren’t working until later today so there’s no rush…” Her hands tugged Madeline’s panties further down. “Besides, I haven’t even told you how sweet you taste.”


	12. Incubus Prussia, Mortal Matthew, Accidental Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry you guys my school has been killing me and I've been getting distracted with college applications. I'm doing my best though, and I've found time to write again so definitely be looking forward to a couple of chapters this month!
> 
> Anyways, here's a request for Matthew calling upon the Incubus named Gilbert on accident. Enjoy! 
> 
> And if you wanna request something, make sure to comment!

Licking the tip of his index finger, Matthew flipped page after page of the dusty, yellowing spell book. Arthur wouldn’t mind if he simply looked at it; he didn’t have magic in him anyway. Laying face down on his couch, he continued to flip through it with curiosity. Many of the spells seemed to be written in a different language, Matthew’s only guess being latin languages, but it seemed that Arthur had taken the liberty of drawing out what each spell did. They were crude, but understandable.

A dollar sign clearly meant it was related to a wealth spell, a heart more than likely lead to a love potion, and so on and so forth. Then one of them caught his eye.

It was two stick figures and they seemed to be hugging, but there weren’t any hearts around them. Of course, this was all deduced from Arthur’s messy scrawl, but it didn’t stop Matthew from getting butterflies in his stomach as he chewed his lower lip. 

The spell seemed to make him more compatible with people, and it wasn’t something he would mind. At least one person’s attention would be nice.

It wouldn’t hurt to try it. He didn’t have any magic, after all.

Using his phone’s translator to get what he deduced were ingredients, he ran around his house trying to find what was necessary. Clearing his coffee table, he placed a glass cup in the center and placed rose water and a few drops of his blood into it before turning to the bookmarked page and doing his best to recite the mantra.

After a few seconds nothing happened.

Trying not to feel too disappointed he simply tried to recite it again, and again, and again. 

He leaned back against his couch. Sighing, he rubbed his tired eyes. 

Nearly ready to give up, he glanced at the book once more before noticing a few words underneath the drawings done by Arthur. New excitement bubbled up in his body as he repeated the mantra once more, adding the newly found words at the end.

As soon as he uttered a sigh at the end of the mantra, the cup of water exploded with fog, filling up the room for only a few seconds before it disappeared, leaving a tall figure in it’s place.

Coughing, Matthew tried to wave the smoke and dust away from him, only to feel like he had lost his breath all over again when he peered up from his dislodged glasses.

“Well, aren’t you cute?” The demon walked off the coffee table and tilted Matthew’s chin up to him. “I never thought someone as adorable as you would ever want to call for an incubus, but the world is full of surprises.” The demon gave him a wicked smile full of sharp teeth and hidden intentions.

“I-I, w-well, I, uh, I mea-” Matthew struggled to speak, taken aback by not only the demons forwardness, but also his attire.

Crouching down to be eye-level, Matthew swallowed harshly as the latex and leather he wore squeaked with each movement. His ruby eyes cut through his very being. “Well, are we gonna get down to business or what, cutie?” The large bat wings behind him fluttered only slighting, as if only doing so to alert him of his presence. 

“B-Business!?”

The demon clicked his tongue, “Y’unno, business. It’s not everyday someone calls on the help of a top tier incubus named Gilbert.”

Matthew struggled to sound coherent, doing his best not to get distracted by the package that Gilbert did not shy away from flaunting. “B-But I don’t get it.” He grabbed the spellbook off the floor. “This was a compatibility spell, right? Something to make people like me or be interested in me or s-something, right?”

Standing up only to sit next to Matthew, picking him up and laying him on his lap before he could argue, Gilbert read over the page. “Sorry, dollface. Looks like you’re wrong. This is a demon summoning spell and by using rose water you ended up calling me instead of some other unawesome demon like the ones that curse or kill.” He kissed his cheek in reassurance, taking pleasure in how easily flustered Matthew became. “Although, I gotta say, that little doodle does look like two people hugging instead of fucking.” Gilbert’s tail trailed up Matthew’s body, gently caressing the side of his cheek.

Matthew groaned, momentarily ignoring the bump under him that he could feel getting larger by the second. “How do you go back then?”

“Go back?” Gilbert snickered. “Aw, sweetcheeks, I’m not leaving until I get what I was promised.” He fondled Matthew’s ass to accentuate each syllable. Without giving him a second to argue, Gilbert licked Matthew’s neck, taking the opportunity to cut his gasp short to kiss him as he started to unzip his jeans. “Just relax.” He spoke against his lips. “And I never even got your name.”

“I-It’s Matthew.” Matthew whimpered as Gilbert’s hand began to fondle and cup his cock through his briefs.

Gilbert sighed, smiling and he began to suck on the pale, unmarked neck. “A cute name for a cute guy.” He nibbled, letting his teeth dig in enough to draw out trickles of blood. He decided to go a little further and rip off Matthew’s brief, letting his cock out and immediately toying with it in his hand. “How far have you ever gone, Matthew?” He continued to suck on his neck.

Matthew only grew even more flustered at the question, fumbling with his words. “I-I, I-I’ve never, uh…” He whimpered when Gilbert pressed his thumb against the bright red head, already close to releasing.

“A virgin, huh?” With one twist of his hand, Matthew came all over himself. “I might have to visit more often. I’ll even teach you a couple of tricks.”

As Matthew took a moment to breath, Gilbert took the opportunity to pull off his shorts, letting his tail wiggle around as his engorged erection came into light. He stood proud on his knees as he watched Matthew lick his lips at the sight, lust beginning to take over from his ministrations. Curling his fingers, he encouraged Matthew to come closer. “You sure know what you want for such an adorable virgin.”

Unsure of what to do, still not completely grasping the fact that he was close to losing his virginity to a demon, Matthew stuck a little of his tongue out, licking the leaking precum before struggling to open his mouth wide enough to get the head in. 

“Aw, fuck, Matthew…” Gilbert thread a hand through Matthew’s soft hair, enjoying his large doe eyes look up at him as he struggling to even get a fraction of his huge cock in his mouth. “Don’t choke, babe.”

On his hands and knees, Matthew did his best not to choke as he swirled his tongue around the leaking head, even feeling a piercing on the underside with his tongue. He moaned with gusto as the taste of him made Matthew feel lustful and desperate for more pleasure.

Pushing Matthew’s head back, and then pushing him onto his back, Gilbert grabbed Matthew’s legs and spread them wide apart, chuckling when Matthew felt the need to cover himself with his hands. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything you won’t like, cutie.”

Summoning a small bottle to appear in his hand, Gilbert began to press a finger against Matthew pretty pink pucker after having slicked it up. Sliding it in and out, he continued for a few minutes, pressing in more fingers before sliding them out to prepare his large cock. In the meantime, his pointed tipped tail entered Matthew, distracting him from what was to come.

Matthew, in the meantime, had been a moaning mess, only aware of the pleasure he felt as the demon fingered him, even accepting the tail as it pressed against his prostate, making him nearly feel the need to cream himself from pleasure. He whimpered when he felt the tail come out and be replaced with something impeccably large.

“You’ll love this, don’t worry.” Gilbert cooed to him as he slid in his massive dick in one shot, being blessed to have the lubrication he had. “You’ll only feel pleasure.”

What Matthew knew should’ve been pain, only felt like ecstasy. Every fiber of his being trembled as Gilbert rammed into him with no hesitation. Each thrust made him come closer to the edge, the knot in his stomach so close to snapping. Until it did.

Matthew came with a cry, tears running down his face as his own cum covered his stomach, his hoodie hiked up enough for some of it to even land on his chest. As he tried to breath, he only felt oversensitivity take over as he continued to feel Gilbert ram inside of him, every detail of his cock becoming obvious to Matthew as it bulged out his stomach at each thrust.

“Ah, ah, oh!” His hands went up to Gilbert’s stark white hair, fondling the large horns to have something to grab onto. “Oh, oh, oh please!” Matthew’s thick thighs wrapped themselves around his muscled hips, hoping the pleasure would never end.

“Matthew…” Gilbert groaned. “Oh, fuck…!”

He came inside of Matthew, letting go of what felt like gallons of cum to Matthew. His stomach stretched out only momentarily by the surplus before Gilbert pulled out, letting all of his cum spurt out of him, becoming enough to make Matthew come one more time.

Exhausted yet satisfied and happy, Matthew struggled to sit up as he watched Gilbert put on his shorts and stand on the coffee table.

“It’s been fun Matthew, but as an incubus I can’t stay for very long.” He kneeled down, “But you know what, there’s something about you I like, so don’t hesitate to summon me again.” He kissed Matthew’s forehead. “Not to mention I already marked you as mine. Bye!” 

“W-What!?” Before he could get a reply, Gilbert disappeared in a bundle of smoke and it left Matthew coughing.

Sitting on his couch, still feeling his stomach deflate as cum squirted out of him, Matthew stared at the open spell book wondering if the entire scene had only been a dream, and if not, how soon he could call Gilbert again.


	13. Final Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.
> 
> I remember looking back at the fanfics on here and wondering how they got so many views and comments and kudos and if i would ever be able to write anything even close to their quality that would draw people in.
> 
> I'm not sure how many of you are still subscribed to this and how many have been reading this since the beginning, but I just want to say: thank you all so much.
> 
> Without the kudos, the comments, and subscriptions, and so much more, I would never have written this much nor would I have ever gotten so comfortable with my writing.
> 
> I don't have much to say except that you all deserve the finished version of all the requests that I never finished, but I don't want to leave this open so I hope you all are at least alright with me leaving this final update as a place for all of my unfinished drafts of requests I'm rather sure everyone has forgotten about.
> 
> Consider this my final hello and goodbye to the Hetalia fandom and to all of you lovely readers who I hope have a great day.
> 
> I'll no longer be writing for Hetalia, but if you want to have yourself a time you can always come on down to the South Park category and find new stories from me there ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

UNFINISHED ALPHA/OMEGA PREGNANCY STUFFING KINK (last updated August, 2016)

Rubbing his stomach over his (originally) oversized hoodie, Matthew blushed as he looked at the empty plates on the table. He knew being pregnant meant eating a little more, especially as an omega, but he hadn’t expected Gilbert to go completely overboard with the sizes of his meals.

Every meal seemed to only grow in size. Each bite made his stomach appear to inflate, yet Gilbert simply continued to feed him. It hadn’t even been more than a month since they’d gotten the news and his stomach, hips, and thighs were now very clearly showing the weight he’d been packing on under the love and excitement of his alpha. It would be adorable if it didn’t rip so many of Matthew’s jeans. Until they could go out and buy clothing, he instead simply walked around the house in underwear.

Gilbert wasn’t complaining.

Speaking of him, he was giving their (mostly his) dessert some touch ups. Matthew hated to admit it but he was a good cook in the kitchen and that meant that his appetite had only increased at the growing size of his meals. 

He knew he could stop it at any moment; he could say ‘no’ and the alpha would back off immediately, but Gilbert had such good intentions it simply would break both of their hearts from the harshness. Then, there was something else…

Gilbert developed a habit of feeding Matthew, happily taking his time, yet there was something arousing about it to both of them. Gilbert found it instinctual to keep his partner safe and healthy, and seeing the soft chub of his stomach and hips grow in size gave him a feeling of satisfaction. Wider hips usually translated to a safer birth. Although, he also enjoyed maintaining power and to be the one controlling even how his omega ate was something he found alluring. Stuffing Matthew until his stomach grew just a little taut and he had an adorable satisfied face from his food, his eyes slightly hooded and his small pink tongue darting out to lick his lips made his blood run. Matthew on the other hand, could only grow more and more aroused at how forceful Gilbert could be at times when feeding him. Forkfuls of food would be stuffed without barely giving him a chance to breath. His stomach would only slightly hurt from it expanding in the slightest so Gilbert would rub his for him as they moved to the couch, laying down as his hands would get off track and head lower. It would get to the point where being fed triggered those memories and he’d almost immediately get a hard on.

Simply watching Gilbert walk out of the kitchen with a small cake covered with plenty of ice cream made his cock twitch as blood began to flow once more. He almost couldn’t get through dinner without wanting to jump his alpha and ride him into ecstasy. Taking a deep breath in, he waited for Gilbert to set out the plate in front of him and take a seat.

Grabbing a fork, he cut a generous piece of cake before lifting it up. “Open up!” His smile was crooked as he rested his cheek on his palm. Once Matthew opened his mouth, Gilbert took pleasure in watching Matthew almost moan at how much he liked the flavor. 

Taking the time to savor the cake, Matthew made sure to sound just a little too enthusiastic. This continued as he ate more and more, the cake and ice cream eventually disappearing as Matthew’s stomach expanded more and more while both of their cocks gained life. Matthew had taken to rubbing his (now touching) thighs against each other but only ended up creating a delicious friction, letting out whimpers and moans here and there. 

Now, Gilbert could be dense at rare moments, but it wasn’t exactly difficult to figure out what Matthew was trying to hide. Or expose? He wasn’t sure with the way he was rubbing his thighs together while wearing his much skimpier underwear (but it was one of Gilbert’s favorites so who was he to complain about frilly lace). Testing something out, he let a hand rub his omega’s round and taut stomach.

Matthew gently moaned at the touch. It simply felt so good to have someone touch him, even if it wasn’t as sexual as much as he wished it would be.

Gilbert took a bite from his fork before feeding the remaining dessert to Matthew, never letting his hand leave his stomach. Matthew accepted every bite, Gilbert feeling his stomach expand oh so slightly at each swallow.

With a sigh, Matthew finished the very last bite. He smiled, his eyes hooded as he looked up at Gilbert and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Pooh-bear. Dinner was delicious.” He tried to stand up but found himself struggling with his gently protruding stomach. He blushed when Gilbert swooped in to help him.

Smiling, Gilbert helped him get to his feet as they walked over to the nearby couch. “Don’t strain yourself, Vogelchen.” He swept him off his feet, literally.

Once they reached their destination, they laid down so that Gilbert could spoon Matthew. He continued to rub his stomach, occasionally even groping 

UNFINISHED ALPHA/OMEGA CUM STUFFING (last updated August, 2016)

Gilbert thrust his hips as deeply as he could, his balls hitting Matthew’s plump ass with each twist and turn. The burning in his cock was intensifying by the second, overwhelming him at the mere sensation of pleasure. Already they’d gone through too many rounds to count, Matthew’s heat having started early in the morning.

Having never pulled out, his cock only getting more and more blood rushing because of the delicious pheromones Matthew released constantly, his omega’s stomach had begun to grow taut. Each round led to his stomach growing a little more and more, filling to the brim with cum before starting all over again.

Matthew himself was in a heated bliss. He’d ignored the slight pain of being stretched to instead focus on the pleasure of being filled the only way that could satisfy him. Each pump of cum was the only thing satisfying his most primal urge: to be filled with pups for his alpha. The gentle curve of his stomach only seemed to encourage him more and more at the illusion of pregnancy.

With a grunt and a moan Gilbert came inside of Matthew, not daring to separate as his knot swelled and trapped his spunk inside of his omega. Matthew, in turn, only moaned as his stomach grew. The more cum inside, the fuller he felt and the closer to his dream he felt as well. 

He cried out when Gilbert had leaned down and bit on the junction between his neck and shoulder to mark him once more as bred. Once he finished he kissed Matthew deeply and sweetly, or as sweetly as he could’ve managed with Matthew beginning to grind up against him as he begged to get fucked again.

Deciding to switch it up a bit, Matthew rolled them over so that he could sit on top. Gilbert hot dick only impaled Matthew deeper at the new position and he took absolute pleasure at the muscle throbbing inside of him. With his knot wearing down and small trickles of cum beginning to escape, Matthew went ahead and began to bounce on his alpha’s lap. His stomach jiggled at each movement, the omega swearing he could feel everything sloshing inside of him. 

Crying out as he found his sweet spot, Matthew tried to speak, his mind having turned to mush from ecstasy hours ago. “G-Gil… full…” He moaned almost whorishly when Gilbert groped his ass. “More, more… I-I… I want pups…”

The idea of Matthew stuffed full of his own babies only encouraged Gilbert to lift his hips faster and harder. Eventually he came again, Matthew reaching his own orgasm at the sensation of being stretched for a knot again. With the idea of a pregnant Matthew swimming through Gilbert’s head, it was as if the thought turned him on enough for him to spurt more cum. 

Matthew simply sat in his alpha’s lap, occasionally moaning as he watched his stomach stretch more and more to accommodate for the cum filling him up and stuffing him full. He let a hand linger over it, pretending as if he truly was with child. He was surprised when Gilbert let his own hand intertwine with Matthew's over his belly.

As Gilbert let his hand roam freely over his growing tummy, Matthew cried out when Gilbert gently pressed against it as if to test how much was actually inside of him. Sitting up, he leaned down and whispered in his omega’s ear.

“Don’t worry, Vogelchen. By the time the day is done you’ll look like you’re ready to pop a few out already…” He licked his lips at the thought.

Moaning at the thought of being so stretched out and filled, Matthew could only release more pheromones into the room. His body begged for more, as if a new goal was set into place.

UNFINISHED FEM!PRUSSIA/CANADA LEG FETISH (last updated November, 2016)

“So, you really like this, huh?” Julchen smiled as she watched Matthew try to respond

He chewed on his lower lip, trying not to let ecstasy overwhelm him. “Mhmm.” All he could do was murmur out a reply. He gripped the bed sheet below him tighter when Julchen clenched her thighs even tighter.

She chuckled, smooth and melodious compared to Matthew’s choked out groans. “You could’ve told me sooner.” Julchen began to slide back and forth, letting the precum dribbling down to her legs help as a lubricant. “Imagine how many times we could’ve done this already if you had told me.” Sliding her 

UNFINISHED PRUSSIA/CANADA INTERUPPTION (last updated March, 2016)

Gilbert was ramming into Matthew, both of them overcome with complete and total ecstasy, nearly oblivious to anything else except each other. Gilbert’s hands trailed from the underside of Matthew’s knees down to his plump ass, grabbing a cheek in each hand and squeezing to his heart’s desire. Matthew in return purred in response to the pleasant sensations with such sensitive skin.

They were so close, both of them feeling the burning of their groins as pure relief and bliss was only a few moments away.

Then they heard a phone ring.

Matthew turned his head as best he could, as did Gilbert, to locate where this annoying sound was coming from. Without breaking rhythm, Gilbert leaned over to grab the ringing phone before continuing to pound into his boyfriend. 

He stared at the bright light for a moment before identifying a name. “It’s your brother.” He spoke as if nothing was going on and as calmly as ever.

Matthew on the other hand was a writhing, erotic mess. “Don’t ans -oh god, right there! oh god- answer it!” He did he best to reach for his phone with shaky hands, but then Gilbert simply changed their position a bit and made his body fold a little when raising his knees to his shoulders instead of just his hips. “Ooooh!” Matthew bit his lip, unable to stop his sounds of pleasure from escaping. “Oh, Gilbert! Ah, don’t stop!” 

“Alright, Mattie,” His phone rang once more. “But I don’t think your bro will stop either.” He answered the phone, his voice steady. “Hallo?”

“Hey Gil! Didn’t expect you to answer!” Well, Gilbert didn’t really plan on it either, he was kinda busy at the moment. “Where’s Mattie? I gotta talk to him about something.”

Gilbert looked down at Matthew without bothering to stop thrusting: he was panting harshly while some drool escaped the side of his mouth, his face was completely flushed, his eyes were glazed over with lust, and he was alternating between English and French every few breaths. “He’s busy.”

Alfred yelled a bit, disappointment easy to hear. “What!? But he promised he would help me out with this game level I’ve been stuck on! Totally unfair, bro!” He clicked his tongue. “You sure I can’t even try talking for a moment? I gotta ask him when our next meeting is, too.”

Gilbert grinned. “Yeah, sure.” He snickered. “Just let me ask him.”

Matthew tried to shake his head ‘no’ as the phone was brought down to his ear. He had to bite down on his lower lip when Gilbert hit a particularly sensitive spot.

UNFINISHED FLUFF (last updated May, 2016)  
The sheets wrinkled and crumpled underneath their combined weight. There was a wet spot but they ignored it for now.

Right now they had to concentrate on something better. 

As Gilbert gently thrust into Matthew, getting the sweetest mewls to come out of him, neither of them could stop smiling. Despite the serious atmosphere of the room, neither of them cared as they cooed and teased each other. 

As Matthew kept his legs wrapped about Gilbert’s hips and his hands on the strong arms, he couldn’t help but give a breathy chuckle. “You make such a weird face when you concentrate.”

He only faltered in the slightest. “What! No I don’t!” He didn’t sound hurt in the least.

“Yea-ah!-h! You always stick your tongue out and stuff!” His giggles were interspersed throughout his talking. “Plus your eyebrows always bunch up and you look super serious.”

“Nu-uh, no way I look like that.” He grinned. “I look super sexy.” He grinded against Matthew, drawing out a low groan. “Plus, you like my weird bunched up eyebrows.” He wiggled them for exaggeration. 

Matthew couldn’t help the laugh that came out when his boyfriend started to wiggle his eyebrows. He chuckled in between sparks of pleasure. “You still look -oh!- weird!” 

Gilbert chuckled. “Ah, but you don’t deny my eyebrows turn you on?”

UNFINISHED WOLF!GILBERT/RED RIDING HOOD!MATTHEW (last updated December, 2016)

Matthew nibbled on his lower lip in worry. 

He was lost.

Gripping his empty basket with both hands, his knuckles turned white from how tight his hold was. He didn’t have a map and he’d been walking for such a long time that he knew it would be nearly impossible to find anyone so deep into the woods.

He’d already finished his visit to his grandmother’s house so he knew it would be awhile before her or anyone from his village realized he was missing. Of course, that was only if they even remembered him. Trying to lessen the sting in his heart at the thought, he blinked away his watering eyes and tried to find a river or some type of trail he could follow. 

Holding down one side of his skirt with his empty hand to keep it from fluttering in the breeze, he walked as briskly as he could all the while keeping an eye out for anyone that could help him. As the wind picked up pace, his red hood was brushed off his head and he felt himself shiver at the cold air. It was getting dark, and he would have a better chance at freezing to death if he didn’t find help or his way home immediately. Walking a little faster, he heard something not unlike the howling of a wolf. Pausing, he hoped it was only the sound of the wind against his ears.

Then he saw reflective eyes against the darkness of the woods.

Against his better intuition, partially due to his desperation, he spoke as loudly as he could (even if it was barely above a whisper compared to the wind around him). “H-Hello? I-Is someone out there?” He tried to tug his skirt a little lower, enough that it would hopefully cover the patch of skin between the skirt and his thigh highs. He tried to speak a little louder. “C-Could you help me? I’m a l-little lost…” He gripped his basket tighter as he watched the deep red eyes come closer and closer to him, eventually out of the darkness to show who they belonged to.

Letting out a quiet gasp, Matthew stood as still as he could from shock. In front of him was, from his knowledge, a wolfman. From the ears on the top of his shaggy, silver hair to the tail behind him that stayed still, even his teeth whose canines stuck out from the sides underneath his top lip, he was the mysterious creature through and through. Matthew blushed when he’d realized the wolfman was barely dress; he’d only worn pants, his chest bare as his feet.

Matthew swallowed harshly. His mother warned him about what wolves could do: steal him, torture him, use him for play, even kill him for food! He tried to run but his legs told him otherwise. His eyes watered up as the wolfman came closer and closer to him, sniffing his head down to his neck.

With a voice as rough as ever, the creature spoke. “I am Gilbert. Who are you?” His voice sent shivers down Matthew’s spine, as if his toes would curl just from the sound of his accent. The way he continued to smell him didn’t help either.

“I-I’m Matthew.” He pointed in the general direction he thought he’d come from. “I-I finished my trip b-but I’ve lost m-my way.” As he spoke, Gilbert walked around him, trying to analyze him, even crouching down. “I-I wanted to know i-if yo-oh!” He jumped up when he’d realized Gilbert had lifted his skirt to catch the view from underneath. Turning around to face the wolfman, Matthew tugged his skirt down and kept it close to him despite how poofy it was.

Before he could chastise the wolfman, Gilbert started to chuckle. “You’re very cute.” He pondered for a moment. “But you look familiar. If you live in the village I believe you’re from I will tell you the closest one from here is a day away.”

“W-What!? I-I’ve only been walking for a few hours!”

“You walked in the wrong direction.”

“B-But I’ve been following the river!” He pointed to the one he’d only recently lost track of.

“The rivers here split frequently so you more than likely didn’t notice.”

“B-But it’s getting dark and I don’t have any food for a day long trip!”

Gilbert grinned. “Well, little red,” He leisurely circled Matthew. “You are welcome to stay the night with me.” He toyed with Matthew skirt as he walked. 

“I-I, I couldn’t!”

“Oh? Is that so?” Gilbert stopped in front of him, letting his fingers lift Matthew’s chin up to make proper eye contact. “Do you not trust me?”

Matthew tried to look away, his face growing redder by the second. “I, um, I don’t m-mean to que-”

Gilbert walked away, stepping through the woods with ease at his own pace. “Whatever, it’s your choice. But be careful, I won’t be able to protect you from the bears and wolves here.” He smiled to himself as he heard the sticks and twigs behind him crack and break as Matthew ran to catch up to him.

The walk itself to Gilbert’s home, a small cottage that seemed to have jumped out of one of Matthew’s fairy tales, was rather short. Yet it felt like years as they walked in silence. Anytime Matthew wanted to speak, he instead only scared himself with the thought of accidentally speaking out of line and getting eaten. He couldn’t stop trembling as he walked, his fingers shaking as he continued to grip his empty basket tightly while he nibbled on his lip to keep himself from crying.

Gilbert opened the wooden door for Matthew, letting him enter the home first. Matthew was absolutely terrified at what he would find inside of the cottage. The bodies and bones of previous victims? Blood splattering the walls? Even more wolfmen? Matthew shook even more at the thought. He knew wolves traveled in packs. Would wolfmen do the same? Taking slow steps, his black buckle shoes felt like they weighed much more than he knew they did. Having had closed his eyes before entering, once he’d stepped in he heard Gilbert close the door and walk around, the floor creaking underneath him.

Opening his eyes, Matthew let out a small gasp. The cottage was beautiful and homey. It was small and warm, Gilbert already lighting his fireplace, and smelled delicious, the kitchen only a few steps away seemed to having something cooking in a large pot. He cautiously walked around, wary of everything around him, hyper aware of the sun having already set and the chances of anyone finding him having slimmed down to nearly nothing. He walked towards the furnace, hoping to ask Gilbert a few more questions.

Instead, he tripped on the animal skin rug, landing nearly on his back. He could feel Gilbert’s eyes on him as he blinked his tears away from landing on the harsh floor. Looking down at himself his skirt had flown up, revealing everything underneath. In a rush, he stood up and tried to tug his skirt back down in a frenzy as he tried to ignore the wolfman’s lustful eyes.

Walking away, trying to hide the blush on his face, Matthew tried to start a conversation. “S-So, Gilbert, why did you answer m-me when I called out to y-you?”

Gilbert slowly walked up behind him, doing his best not to scare Matthew. “I was in the woods looking for something.”

Matthew stopped walking, yet he could hear Gilbert behind him. “Did you lose something?”

“No.” Gilbert hugged Matthew from behind, gladly taking in a deep breath. “I was looking for a mate.”

Shivers flew down Matthew’s spine at each syllable. A mate? Like the princesses and princes that married in the stories he was told when he was younger? They always seemed to be happy, a simple kiss letting them know they had found their true love. “D-Did you find a m-mate?” He nearly whimpered when Gilbert’s fingers traced his chin down the center of his chest, toying with the buttons and lace keeping his hood and corset on him. 

“I’m looking at him.” Gilbert chuckled when Matthew gasped.

“B-But h-how do you know I’m your m-mate?” He gulped. “We’ve never even k-kissed.” He tried to turn around in Gilbert’s grasp, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

He grinned. “Well, there’s only one way to know.” He tilted Matthew’s head, leaning down to properly lay his lips on the other’s.

They only lasted a second, Gilbert stopping only to find Matthew’s eyes sparkling. His cheeks were flushed and his plump lips were parted, his doe eyes staring at Gilbert’s lips only to glance up to his eyes on the occasion. Taking the hint, Gilbert leaned in and didn’t stop.

Matthew’s body shook in the pleasure of the new affection. He’d heard of kisses revealing the truth, being as magical as they were in stories, but he had no idea they’d be this strong! His hands trembled and his thighs and stomach quivered as new waves of electricity crashed through his body. He was so distracted, he’d barely noticed when Gilbert stopped, only to yelp when he was placed over a shoulder and carried to a bedroom.

Placing him onto the bed, Gilbert climbed on top, staring down at what he knew was his soon to be mate. He unbuttoned the cloak Matthew wore before beginning to untie his corset. “You are so amazing, Matthew. You’ll be such an amazing mate.” He grinned when he revealed perky pink nipples, not hesitating to taste them. “To have you as mine. To wake up to you and know that you’re mine and I’m your’s.” He nibbled lightly and the slightly plump chest. “To treat you as you should be, beyond a mate, as if you were royalty. For me to be a king and you a queen. God, I’ll ravish you every minute of every day.” He sucked gently, trailing down as he removed the skirt.

Matthew blushed at the words, enamoured by his honey-sweet thoughts. Then he cried out when his body was beginning to be practically devoured.

“I can’t wait to fill you, make you feel full. I can’t wait to do it every day, seeing you fill up. God, I don’t even care if you can’t have my pups because I’ll make it possible.” 

Every single word Gilbert muttered against his skin only made Matthew’s very core shake. He shivered as Gilbert pulled off the skirt and petticoat to reveal white panties with a little red ribbon. His tail wagged behind him in excitement as he took in Matthew. Letting a finger snap on the elastic of a sock by Matthew’s thigh, he smirked when he heard a whimper as a reaction. He leaned down to peck the skin right below his bellybutton, feeling the muscles quiver.

Everything seemed to have moved at lightning speed for Matthew. He couldn’t imagine that a kiss would lead to sex. He didn’t even know what to do! How exactly did he even have sex!? The farthest he’d ever gotten in a relationship before today was holding someone’s hand and a kiss on his cheek that felt like the blandest thing in the world! 

But this, this was new. This was exciting! Each touch felt like electricity on his skin, each kiss taking his breath away no matter where it was. Looking at Gilbert who’d busied himself with search for something in a box, watching his tail wag in excitement, Matthew only giggled to himself.

“G-Gilbert? What are you looking for?” He rested on his haunches as he watched Gilbert continue to look around.

“Some oil. Can’t do anything without it.”

Matthew tilted his head to the side. “Oil? For what?”

Gilbert whipped his head around in surprise. With his eyes wide, he seemed to be busy thinking. “You ever dated someone, Mattie?”

Blushing, he nodded his head. “Yeah, but they never made me feel the way you do.” He smiled, innocence dripping with every word.

Smiling, Gilbert hummed to himself. “Yeah?” He encouraged Matthew to lie on his back. “How do you feel, Mattie?”

“Well, tingly, I guess.” He moaned when Gilbert sucked on his neck, biting down enough to imprint his teeth. “I-I mean, I don’t know how to put it. I just know I like you a lot Gilbert.” He smiled. “Even if I don’t know you for very long.” He added as an afterthought.

“Well then I know what to do to make you feel even more awesome.” With his tail wagging and his ears pointed, Gilbert grabbed Matthew’s panties and pulled them down off his legs and threw them to the ground. 

“G-Gil!”

“Don’t worry, I’m just showing you what the oil is for!” He grinned as he slicked up a few fingers before letting his index swirl around Matthew’s pretty pink entrance. “This’ll hurt but only for a moment. I’ll make sure it won’t, though.” 

Matthew whimpered at the foreign sensation, but he did his best to get used to it. He wasn’t innocent enough not to know that this was something people would do but he was always afraid to go further than stroking himself on lonely nights. He had no idea it would be such a process!

Gilbert gained his attention at the sound of a snicker. He smiled down at Matthew as his fingers continued to stretch him. “Looks like my mate is impatient!” He slid in a fourth and final finger. “But I don’t think you’ll have to wait longer.”

UNFINISHED PRIEST!GILBERT/FALLEN ANGEL TURNED SUCCUBUS!MATTHEW (last updated December, 2016)

Standing up from the pews, Gilbert signed the cross in front of himself and then kissed the charm on his necklace. With a few bibles in his hands, those that the previous visitors had left on the benches, he walked through the passageway to place them in a cart to be organized later in the night.

Feeling a visiting presence, Gilbert simply did his best to ignore it and hope it was only a rare nightly visitor asking for forgiveness or something similar to advice. He continued to store the bibles away until he felt a chill go down his spine.

“Gilbert…” He felt slender arms come from behind him, beginning to outline his chest and stomach. “I missed you, baby.” A soft, deceivingly angelic voice spoke to him, calling out his name.

Turning around, Gilbert came face to face with the demon that seemed to refuse to leave him alone.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hello, Matthew.” The glanced at him before continuing. “How could you miss me when all you did today was try to touch me during my preachings?” He murmured. “It wasn’t all that awesome…”

Smiling, the demon seemed to know how to deceive with innocence. “But Gil… I just missed you so much… You never want to talk to me anymore…” He pouted, almost cute if he hadn’t been wearing jet black lingerie as his outfit of choice. His tail swung side to side behind him as he waiting for an answer.

“You are a demon, Matthew. I shouldn’t even be talking to you now!” Gilbert raised his voice, the sounds echoing off the high church ceiling. 

Matthew seemed to turn nearly invisible as he was yelled at, his voice breaking as tears pricked his eyes. “I didn’t mean to make you mad. I mean, you used to talk to me...” He sniffled, trying to keep his voice steady. “You used to talk to me when I was an angel!” 

“M-Matthew, I-”

“Just because I turned into a succubus you won’t even try to look at me anymore!” Despite the anger his voice, his voice was still as quiet as ever. “I-I fell for you, Gilbert! I wasn’t supposed to love anyone more than I loved God! Then when they assigned me this task I didn’t think anything of it! I thought you were just another mortal!” His feelings came out of him like a waterfall, all of his emotions coming out at once.

Gilbert stood, silent. Unsure. “Mattie, you know I didn’t mean t-”

Tears began to flow freely now. “I was an angel and I fell! I fell for you and now you won’t even give me the time of day!” He cried, feeling even more vulnerable in his skimpy clothing. “I didn’t think they would punish me like this…” He fell to his knees, wiping his eyes as he continued to cry. He was using more energy than he had, but it felt pointless to even conserve it if he couldn’t even get so much as a hug out of Gilbert.

“Mattie… Birdie, I, um,” He shifted from side to side before kneeling down and bringing Matthew in for a hug, doing his best to ignore the bat wings coming out of his back. “I… I didn’t mean to ignore you. I didn’t even expect you to stay after you fell….”

“Gilbert,” Matthew wiping his doe eyes, “I fell because I love you!”

“And I thought you’d be mad at me! You’re a succubus, Birdie! I thought you’d be out sucking in energy after sex and completely ignoring me after losing your halo.”

He murmured with a soft chuckle. “You know you can’t compare me to a bird anymore…”

“I don’t get it. Why are you still here when I’m not even giving out?” He laughed. “Even as a demon you’re still as air-headed as ever, huh?”

Matthew blushed. “T-That’s why I kept wearing this stuff,” He motioned to the panties and nightie he sported, “Because a bunch of demons kept telling me you’d like it enough t-to…” He grew flustered, still embarrassed about sex despite his new position in the world.

Gilbert chuckled, trying to ease the pink tint beginning to highlight his own cheeks. He ruffled Matthew’s soft blonde hair, trying not to touch the small rounded horns on either side of his temples. “To have sex with you?”

He squeaked, nodding his head as he blushed. “Mhmm…” He only grew pinker as Gilbert stared him down with a soft smile.

“Oh, Birdie, you know very well I can’t do that.” He held Matthew’s hands, rubbing his thumbs over them. “Who knows what would happen to me.” 

Matthew’s eyes teared up, his lip nibbled on as he looked up at Gilbert. He was to near tears. “I know, Gil. I’m sor-”

“But who cares if it means I can show you how much I love you.”

“W-What!?”

Gilbert smiled. “I fell in love with an angel, and now I’m in love with a demon. What punishment could a mortal even get?” He kissed Matthew softly, his mouth tenderly pressing against Matthew’s plump, glossy lips. “The worst thing would be keeping me apart from you, but I’d fight tooth and nail to keep that from happening.”

UNFINISHED CANADA/PASSED ON PRUSSIA (last updated September, 2016)

Turning onto his side, Matthew felt the lingering coldness of the empty bed make him shiver. He sighed. He was hard.

Gnawing at his lip, his eyebrows furrowed in something akin to worry, as if he feared on being walked in on. Afterall, Gilbert was the only other person who had keys to their shared house. If anything, he nearly craved the possibility of his husband walking in on him touching himself so that he could have a companion in their bed made for two.

Instead, he sighed once more, and then began to lift the shirt he had on. Lifting the collar of the jersey up to his nose, he inhaled deeply. It still had Gilbert’s lingering musk. He’d begun to wear only it to bed ever since Gilbert had left it. It was a jersey with the Prussian flag on the back, large enough that it could reach his mid thigh and full of enough memories that it made him full of melancholy.

Ignoring the little pinpricks of joy, Matthew instead focused on his bigger issue. Closing his eyes, he let one hand trail down his quivering abdomen before he wrapped his fingers around his cock. Despite his best efforts, he let his mind wander. 

He could nearly feel Gilbert’s rough, calloused hands on his body. Gilbert would always let them wander, nearly worshipping every aspect of him; from the softness of his skin to the the pudge of his stomach and hips. Everything Matthew liked or even felt insecure about, Gilbert would kiss, praise, and worship it. He would constantly tease his senses, his hands never fully reaching what Matthew wanted until he was forced to use his soft voice to beg. 

He started pumping his hand, absentmindedly letting his other reach underneath the jersey and tweak one of his nipples.

Gilbert would always tease his oversensitivity and nibble and suckle on his nipples until they were closer to red than pink. The would be tugged and pinched and squeezed, groping his actual chest as he would push them as close as he could to motorboat him. It would always get a laugh out of both of them.

His continued pumping, his hips beginning to buckle as he began to lose self control.

Whenever Matthew would begin to buck and become more desperate Gilbert would always use his incredible strength to hold his hips down before continuing to tease him. Then, after Matthew was already sensitive just by touch, Gilbert would spread Matthew’s legs and open him up wide.

UNFINISHED MATTHEW IN LINGERIE (last updated May, 2016)

Turning onto his side, Matthew felt the lingering coldness of the empty bed make him shiver. He sighed. He was hard.

Gnawing at his lip, his eyebrows furrowed in something akin to worry, as if he feared on being walked in on. Afterall, Gilbert was the only other person who had keys to their shared house. If anything, he nearly craved the possibility of his husband walking in on him touching himself so that he could have a companion in their bed made for two.

Instead, he sighed once more, and then began to lift the shirt he had on. Lifting the collar of the jersey up to his nose, he inhaled deeply. It still had Gilbert’s lingering musk. He’d begun to wear only it to bed ever since Gilbert had left it. It was a jersey with the Prussian flag on the back, large enough that it could reach his mid thigh and full of enough memories that it made him full of melancholy.

Ignoring the little pinpricks of joy, Matthew instead focused on his bigger issue. Closing his eyes, he let one hand trail down his quivering abdomen before he wrapped his fingers around his cock. Despite his best efforts, he let his mind wander. 

He could nearly feel Gilbert’s rough, calloused hands on his body. Gilbert would always let them wander, nearly worshipping every aspect of him; from the softness of his skin to the the pudge of his stomach and hips. Everything Matthew liked or even felt insecure about, Gilbert would kiss, praise, and worship it. He would constantly tease his senses, his hands never fully reaching what Matthew wanted until he was forced to use his soft voice to beg. 

He started pumping his hand, absentmindedly letting his other reach underneath the jersey and tweak one of his nipples.

Gilbert would always tease his oversensitivity and nibble and suckle on his nipples until they were closer to red than pink. The would be tugged and pinched and squeezed, groping his actual chest as he would push them as close as he could to motorboat him. It would always get a laugh out of both of them.

His continued pumping, his hips beginning to buckle as he began to lose self control.

Whenever Matthew would begin to buck and become more desperate Gilbert would always use his incredible strength to hold his hips down before continuing to tease him. Then, after Matthew was already sensitive just by touch, Gilbert would spread Matthew’s legs and open him up wide.


End file.
